


His Eternal

by Broken_Samurai



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, creepypastaxreader - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom, slendermanxreader - Fandom, xReader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Samurai/pseuds/Broken_Samurai
Summary: Slenderman x Reader   Slenderman isn't one to care for filthy humans. They were nothing more than a meal or a means of entertainment when he was feeling bored and in a moment of boredom he decided to take one on as a servant. His personal maid that he kept close.....maybe a little too close?





	1. Chapter 1

Your Pov

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. I wasn't supposed to be brought to a place and forced to become the maid of a being that went against my every value as a human being. It wasn't supposed to be like this and yet here I was. Treated like some animal and forced to obey his every command or face punishment. The punishments were always the worst. My once flawless skin now covered in old scars or fresh cuts and bruises from a beating, whether it be from his anger or just doing something he considered wrong. I could have just accepted death and escaped this torture long ago and yet I was stupidly holding onto the hope of escaping and someday returning to my human life once more. 

"Y/N," He growls, his voice sending a shudder of fear through me as I step in front of him.

"Yes M...m-aster?" I ask, giving him a deep bow as I keep my eyes to he ground. "How may I s...s-ervice you?" 

"It's my evening to hunt. You do know what that means by now don't you? It should finally be ingrained in that pathetic excuse you humans call a brain," He replies in a bored tone, earning a slight tense of anger from me. 

"It's the same every time you go out. It's not something I'd forget after several months here," I growl back in frustration. 

"If you count twelve months as several months then I'd suppose you are correct in your statement for once," He declares, grabbing a hold of my chin in his thin fingers and guiding my gaze to his featureless face. "A whole year and that fire of yours still burns so strong. You, my dear, are one of the best sacrifices I have ever received." 

"A whole year?" I whimper back, my (e/c) eyes growing wide from his statement. "I've been here f... been here f-for a year?"

"Oh? You didn't realize? It has indeed been an entire year," He chuckles in amusement, attaching a chain to the collar around my neck and guiding me to follow him like I was some dog. "An entire year and that strength is still there, although it has certainly been ebbed away little by little. How long until I destroy you completely?"

"It won't happen," I bark out, hissing in pain to the jolt of static sent through my head. "It's not going to happen....Master."

"We shall see about that," He remarks, forcing me inside a small cage and intertwining the chain through the bars before finally attaching it to a hook in the stone wall. "I will return in a few hours per usual." 

With the same words he's repeated to me more times than I can count he leaves me alone. Alone in a damp basement reeking of rotten bodies, the cold chilling into my bones as the usual shivering sets in, and the darkness dancing as it threatens to engulf my mind. I wasn't going to let it. I wasn't going to give in and let this monster have his way no matter how hard he tried. There had to be a way to escape this hell, I just needed the right events to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it Started

~~Flashback~~

"Someone, please help! He has my baby!" A woman screams, tears streaming down her cheeks as she frantically begs for any possible help. "Please! He has my child!"

"Take me to him. I'll make sure we get your baby," I promise, following after the woman as I pull out my concealed pistol. "Who is 'he' ma'am."

"Slenderman! The monster has my child," She sobs as she leads me to the forest, doing my best to suppress an eye roll as I follow her. 

Here I thought she was actually serious! I'll still follow since I already assured her I would help but as we run I go ahead and clear my weapon and place it on safe, tucking it away once again. I had been through this what felt like a million times by now after all. People would come screaming for help about some creature they called 'Slenderman' but it was always a false alarm with people just being stuck on some branches. I had moved into this town about four months ago after losing my job in the city. 

The hospital I worked at was downgrading in employees and sadly I was one of the ones placed on the chopping block despite my experience and loyalty to the hospital. After losing my job I also discovered that my fiancé was cheating on me and not wanting to deal with the argument of who got what I packed my belongings and left my old life behind, deciding to start anew after finding a job at a local clinic here. While I wouldn't say life was peaceful it was by far much more enjoyable and exciting, even with the people spouting crazy nonsense about some imaginary monster. Every little town had their quirks though. 

"Mommy, help! He's got me!" A young boy sobs as he thrashes desperately, his shirt caught on a tree branch and only getting more tangled the more he struggles. 

"It's alright. No one has you, it's just a tree branch," I coo softly in assurance as I approach him.

It takes some convincing but I'm finally able to get him calmed down enough to get him detached from the tree branch and back on the ground where he runs safely to his mother, giving them as much of a smile I could muster in my irritation. I part my lips to give my usual speech about being careful in the woods and the fact that there was no monster but all that leaves is a pained grunt when I'm suddenly struck over the head, my vision swimming as my body is sent crumpling to the ground, the darkness quickly overtaking any remaining thoughts. 

~~~~~

"Do you think he'll accept the sacrifice? Surely this will please him greatly!" A woman's voice calls out. 

"Of course he'll accept her! She's been a nonbeliever so it'll only please him to terrify her even more," The mayor assures, a pained groan escaping my lips when my attention is brought from my pounding head to my throbbing wrists instead. 

"What's going on?" I mumble, blinking through the pain in my head as I try to take in my surroundings. 

"You have been chosen as our sacrifice to The Slenderman! We shall alleviate his anger by giving him the nonbelievers!" The Mayor cries, earning cheers from the rest of the people around him. "You should feel honored. He usually makes the death quick."

"Mayor, don't lie to the girl. She may as well know that she's about to be torn to pieces," Another voice scolds. "It is an honor to be sacrificed though. You'll see the truth before you die."

"Are you insane?! Get me down from here!" I snap in anger as I pull against the rope digging into my skin, giving a pained cry to the sudden static shooting through my mind. 

"Oh? You're the new human I've heard so much gossip about? The one who doesn't believe. Well, do you believe now? Open your eyes woman," A commanding voice echoes inside my mind. 

"You're...The Slenderman?" I breathe in disbelief when my eyes are practically forced open not of my own accord. 

"That is correct. I am the creature that all should fear," He growls back, earning a furious glare from me despite the pounding inside my head. 

"There's nothing to fear from you! You're nothing but a murderer that hasn't been caught yet. These people have been driven mad by an unknown terror that they just haven't caught yet!" I snarl, choking on a pained cry when a black tendril is wrapped around my neck and torn from the tree I was tied to. 

"I shall accept this sacrifice of yours for now. She will entertain me well for a while," The being echoes through the area before I suddenly feel a rush of air around us, every part of my body feeling as if it was being compressed. 

A pained groan escapes my lips when I'm dropped unceremoniously to the floor, harsh coughs leaving my chest as I desperately take back in my stolen oxygen. Everything hurt, especially my head. A scream leaves my lips when I suddenly feel my skim being carved into, my eyes widening in terror when a circle with an X through it is sliced into my arm, watching the faceless creature suddenly tear open a razor sharp mouth and slide his tongue against his handiwork. 

"Your fear is so sweet. I shall enjoy you for a long time," He laughs, it sounding almost demonic as he runs his thumb along the mark. "You are now my slave and shall refer to me as Master. Every bidding I desire shall be carried out or there will be consequences. For now, let us start with a punishment for speaking as rudely as you have."

"F...F-uck you! I won't break that easily," I snarl back, sealing my fate as the slave of the one and only Slenderman. 

~~Flashback End~~

"So he left to hunt again?" A voice laughs, pulling me from my few moments of peaceful sleep that I had been attempting to get. "It's been a year, you'd think he'd trust you enough by yourself in a mansion full of killers."

"At the moment there's only three of you here. You, Ben, and Sally. Of course he doesn't trust me. I'd either get away or you'd get lucky enough to kill me," I snicker to the glare I earn. "You're nowhere near as scary as he is."

"You have me there," Jeff chuckles, his knife almost glowing in the darkness as he grabs the front of my shirt and jerks me forward. "Hold still so I don't slip would ya? I'm going out."

"You can't! It's your turn to watch, Sally!" I groan in pain, letting go of a rather embarrassing moan when the collar is slipped off. 

"Careful, I am still a man," Jeff whispers huskily into my ear, laughing when I shove him away from me and rub the scarred skin on my neck. 

"You'd moan too if you got a break from smiling all the time," I snap back as I crawl out of the cage, rather relieved that I won't be stuck in the cramped thing for the next few hours. "Why are you down here?"

"I'm not entirely irresponsible. Watch Sally for Ben and me. I'll be back before boss so enjoy your time as a 'free' woman while you can," He declares as we make our way upstairs.

"Y/N!" A sweet voice cries, earning a smile from me as I capture the little girl in pink in my arms. "I won't tell!"

"Excellent! We'll be back in three hours tops!" Ben laughs, wasting no time getting away with Jeff before I can give them any protests. 

"What did they promise you this time?" I chuckle softly as I set Sally down and follow her to her room when she grabs my hand.

"They said you'd watch me!" She smiles, her large green eyes shining bright as she looks at me. "I know daddy would be mad but I like when you take care of me." 

"I enjoy it a lot myself," I assure her, rather surprised that she was actually eager for ME to watch her. 

I knew she liked me, but I assumed it was because no matter what I was pretty much supposed to follow her every word or be punished by Slenderman. Even if she got upset at the other pastas and it wasn't my fault but I was the one watching her, well it was my fault. It took a while but I suppose some of these killers are 'friends' in this hell that I was forced into, well, 'frenemies' was a better word for it since they'd turn on me in a second if Slenderman gave the word.


	3. Night Terrors

Your Pov

"Oh! Can you do braids next?" Sally gasps after I finish curling her hair. "Or maybe braids and that fancy hair that girls get when they're getting married?"

"I can do either one you want," I assure as she sits back down, carefully running a brush through her hair before beginning to carefully braid and pin it up. "How's that?"

"I have the perfect dress!" She squeals, dashing into her closet for the millionth time to change. "Look look! I'm getting married!"

"Sally, where's all the blood?" I ask in surprise when she runs back out completely unscathed. 

"A bride doesn't look very beautiful with blood on her face," She declares with a pout. "So I hid it away!"

"Sally, you look beautiful no matter what you look like. Even with blood you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," I promise, giving a soft grunt when she suddenly throws herself into my chest. 

"Thank you, Y/N! You're so cool," She hums in delight. "I'm glad you're the one who watched me tonight even if you don't have a choice."

"Even if it was my choice I'd choose to watch you," I assure her. "Nothing makes me happier then getting to hang out with you." 

After playing dress-up for a while longer I make Sally dinner, doing my best to pretend the flesh is steak or something of the sort so I'm not revolted by cooking it. Even after several months I still didn't like the idea that I was cooking humans for these creatures, although part of me wondered how often Slenderman may have actually forced me to eat it while claiming that he was feeding me real food. I had lost a significant amount of weight and was very malnourished but all my captor cared about was making sure I was alive and capable enough to follow his every command. After dinner Sally takes her bath and I tuck her into bed with a story, accidentally falling asleep with her not long after I finish the fairy tale. It's been an entire year, as I was informed of just a few hours ago, since I had lost gotten a decent amount of sleep. 

Slender's Pov

"You two have some serious nerve leaving Sally at the mansion by herself. While she is certainly capable of taking care of herself, there is a reason I make someone watch her in my absence. Her mind is the most unstable out of all of ours and I can NOT afford her to have an episode and possibly get caught by one of those filthy humans. She has a preference for that town," I spit in anger, throwing the two teenagers onto the mansion floor once we get inside. "What were the two of you thinking?! Did you truly think you could get away with this?!"

"Well, we have before so it wasn't that hard," Benjamin argues, a groan of pain leaving his chest when I static in fury at the two of them. "We didn't leave her alone!"

"You two are the only ones available this evening! Of course you were irresponsible because I know for a fact that every single member of this mansion is gone at the moment!" I yell, having no doubt my little girl was in her bedroom which was relatively soundproof for when I had to yell. "She was here by herself for almost five hours! She was supposed to be in bed two hours ago!"

"There's one member you forgot about. Which is surprising since she's your terrified lap dog," Jeffery argues, his anger catching me slightly off guard. "The human has been here a full year. She may as well be a member until you murder her."

"That filth is NOT a member of this mansion. She is simply a mean of stress relief that I haven't found the need to kill," I hiss before freezing when realization hit me. "YOU LET HER OUT?!" 

"On several occasions?" Benjamin yelps, the two of them passing out in my anger.

I do my best to calm down so I don't terrify Sally, relieved to find her sleeping soundly, but absolutely horrified and disgusted to find the human resting her filthy head on Sally's bed as if she had earned a place there. I snap a tendril around her neck and easily drown out any screams she tries to choke out, dragging her from Sally's room and back to the filthy basement she belonged in. Her fear always tasted the sweetest. She was absolutely terrified but still fighting so hard to keep her sanity in this place, making her blood taste like candy, and when I tortured her it was beyond addicting it was a wonder I hadn't murdered her by sheer accident at this point. 

"You thought you could get away with tricking the other members of this mansion into letting you free? Oh how wrong you were, Pet," I growl, fixing her in the chains that suspend her above the ground, her arms chained above her head, and another set of chains around her ankles to keep her rooted to the floor. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

To my surprise she stays silent, her tears and lack of argument pissing me off as she bows her head to just accept her punishment. I snarl in displeasure and snap my tendril across her her back, pleased by the sound of tearing fabric as the strike easily lacerates her skin, a shiver of delight running through me from the sweet scent filling the air. Without a single break I whip her over, and over, and over again, her screams filling the air despite her attempts to stay quiet. 

"No matter what you think or what the others may tell you, you do not belong here. You are simply a means of entertainment and stress relief for me, an easy tool to use when I am unable to stretch myself any further, or simply when I have no desire to deal with the obnoxiousness of certain members. I keep you around because you are useful and nothing more. Whether it's for a few more weeks or the rest of your pathetically short lifespan, you are easily disposable when I have grown sick of you. Do I make myself clear?" I question, trailing my tongue along the sweet blood her body was releasing. 

"Yes M...M-master," She manages before a scream leaves her lips when I bury my teeth into her shoulder and rip out a rather large chunk of flush.

"Quit with the fucking stuttering! You are already pathetic enough. Learn to speak a coherent sentence!" I snarl, my saliva already clotting and disinfecting the bite wound to ensure she didn't bleed out or die from some infection that her weak body wasn't immune to. 

"I'm sorry," She whispers, her entire form shaking at my feet as sobs begin to wrack her body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry....D....n."

I stand there for a while as I attempt to figure out what my pet was trying to apologize for. At first I assumed it was for her pathetic existence but there wasn't any name or being that registered with a being who's name started with D and ended in an N. Why would she even be apologizing to some human from her past? This wasn't the first time that we had been through torture of this manner and it certainly wouldn't be the last but I hadn't gotten her to snap this bad in a while. Hmm, another string of her sanity just snapped. I would consider it a success but I absolutely hated the way her fear spiked after saying that name. It was at a level it hasn't reached since the first time I ever beat her for blatantly disobeying one of my orders like she thought she had a choice. I give a hard shake of my head and leave her passed out form on the floor, intending to go finish the scolding I was in the middle of giving Jeffery and Benjamin once they returned to consciousness.


	4. For You

Your Pov

"E.J., you didn't drop off your clothes in the laundry room this morning," I call, knocking gently on the door to his bedroom and entering when I don't get a response. "Sorry to intrude but I only have your clothes left."

"I got back a few minutes ago. I was about to bring them down," The masked killer apologizes as he grabs his laundry basket. "I'll take it down."

"It's alright I can take it. I'm on my way back from Sally's room so you're my last stop," I assure, relieved when he gives me the basket without protest. 

Eyeless Jack was the first of the creepypastas to begin being, well, kind towards me for a killer. After about a month here Slenderman had developed a routine for me to follow day in and day out when he wasn't in one of his 'she's my personal maid' moods. Most of it just involved cleaning and doing house work that he just didn't want to do at the moment and after ensuring I understood his exact standards he quit breathing down my neck twenty-four-seven, but he sure as hell always found a mistake when he was in a mood. Once he figured out the schedule, E.J. was able to convince the pastas to help relieve the work load and help me get it done in the right amount of time. The most personal time I received was twice a week when I was aloud to bathe and I suppose when I utilized the bathroom but I didn't really count that.

"The Enderman brothers are visiting this evening, aren't they? How has he been for the day?" He questions, earning a slight grimace from me that I quickly hide behind a small smile.

"Angry and irritated even though they haven't even arrived. The same way it always is. I'll have this back to you in about two hours," I assure before leaving him, a soft sigh leaving my lips as I make my way back to the laundry room. 

"Oh? Now what has my brother been up to that has you so worn down," A husky voice coos, earning a surprised yelp from me when I'm suddenly pulled into a strong chest smelling of roses. 

"Offenderman!" I cry in embarrassment as I struggle free of his hold, giving him an embarrassed glare as I gather the fallen basket. "He's the same as always. I just.....haven't been sleeping well."

"You never sleep well," He snickers, flashing me a bright grin as he holds out a (f/c) rose. "Want it?"

"No," I laugh, throwing the laundry into the washer before leaning against with a slight wince. "He's going to be angry at you for being here early."

"Don't distract my slave, Sexual Offenderman," An irritated voice statics, my eyes widening before quickly adverting to the ground when Slenderman appears. "Y/N, follow me."

"Yes m...mas....uh...Slenderman," I mumble, quickly following after my captor once the static dissipates. "What did you need?"

"Papers need to be filed and organized while I'm entertaining my annoying siblings. Try to avoid ruining anything or else we shall have a repeat of several nights prior. I have been feeling a bit peckish," He threatens as he leads me to his office. "Do not make me regret this."

I stare up at him with wide and terrified eyes when the heavy metal around my neck is suddenly removed, a surprised yelp leaving my chest when it clatters on the hard mahogany of Slenderman's desk where he drops it, my fingers brushing along the raw skin getting to breathe fresh air. 

"Do not touch it! It will get infected!" The tall being snaps, his tendrils snapping my arms down to my sides as he tears open his mouth. "Disgusting creature."

Despite his words a shudder runs through me when his tongue trails against my throat, sighing softly in delight when the skin heals and scars over, leaving behind a warmth in my cheeks when he finally pulls back. I stare at his face a moment before adverting my gaze to the ground once his mouth is resealed, leaving behind nothing more than his featureless face. 

"I shall bring you dinner in a few hours. Try to make progress in your work," He orders before leaving me alone in his office for the time being.

~~~~~

Sally's Pov

"Daddy, I'm bored," I complain softly as I watch my uncles argue about things that I didn't really understand or even care about. "Can I go to my room and play?"

"Try to be a little more patient," He pleads gently, his long fingers gently running through my hair as he looks as bored as I felt. 

"Pretty please? At least let me go get a few toys?" I ask, my giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could. "Just five minutes?"

"Oh, alright. Hurry back tough. I am not sure I can control my temper around your uncles without you here by my side," He whispers in my ear, earning a soft giggle from me as I slide from his lap and run off to my room.

I grab a few toys from my room but take a detour to daddy's office once I'm finished, clutching a pink box with a big (f/c) wrapped around it, my heart pounding with nervousness as I carefully push open the large door. 

"Hmm, he's been hunting heavily here. They're bound to get caught if they keep it up. While he dislikes my input he still follows the advice." I hear Y/N mumble to herself. "Why am I even helping them?!"

"Y/N?" I call softly, giving her a small smile when I gain her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Y...Y-Yes, I'm okay Sally." She assures as she gives me a smile, delight filling me to the little shine her eyes get. "Was there something you needed?"

"Well," I hum, going over to where she was seated and holding out the box to her. "Happy Birthday!"

"Wh-What?!" She cries in shock, nearly falling out of her chair as she stares at me with wide eyes. 

"Today is your birthday. Have you lost track of all the days?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion as I look up at her. "Oh! It's because you're inside all the time!"

"I suppose that's true. How did you know that today was my birthday?" She asks, carefully shifting to her knees as she accepts the gift with shaky hands. "Even I forgot about it."

"I remembered from last year," I explain, clutching Charlie to my chest as I look at her. "It was one of the first days you had to watch me and you tend to mumble when you clean. I heard you mumble about it being a bad birthday."

"Did I really? I....I'm sorry, Sally," She says softly, bowing her head with a soft sigh. "It's not easy going from helping people to living with creatures that kill people."

"If it makes it better I was never mad. I was just sad to see you so sad and then pretend to be happy around me. I don't like pretend smiles," I growl softly with a slightly dangerous glare. "But then when we dressed up you actually smiled! I like seeing you smile. Everyone does."

"Everyone except your father," She snorts in laughter. "I am glad that I can make you happy with it though. You make things a lot brighter for me."

"Mmhmm! Now open up your gift!" I insist, bouncing a little as I sit in front of her. "You'll like it lots. I promise."

"Alright, alright," She chuckles, carefully removing the bow and opening up the box. "An owl?"

"He'll keep you safe in the dark and he'll make sure you won't feel lonely!" I explain with a bright grin. "He's a snowy owl so he'll keep you warm too because they're tough against cold."

"Sally, he's wonderful. Thank you so much. This is the best present I've ever gotten," She smiles, earning a surprised squeal from me when she suddenly wraps me in a hug. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"You're welcome, Y/N. I'm really happy you like it so much. I have to go but you need to pick a name for him, 'kay?" I ask her.

"You'll be the first to know," She promises, giving me one more hug before I run back downstairs with an excited hum. "Daddy, I'm back!"

"Just in time," He growls, the static that was in the room disappearing in seconds as soon as he wraps me in his arms. "Your uncles were just finishing their discussion so why don't we go get ready for dinner?"

"Yes! Uncle Splendy, help me set the table!" I gasp in excitement, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the kitchen with a delighted giggle.

"Sally, no pok-a-dots!" I hear daddy yell as Uncle Splendor decorates the table cloth and walls while I get the plates set up.

"Too late daddy! It's nice and colorful!" I call back to him. It was always the best when my uncles came to visit!


	5. Dangerous Waters

Slender's Pov

"Now that all the kids are in bed we can get to the real naughty talk," Offenderman purrs after I return from tucking Sally into bed. "It's about that time for you isn't it?"

"I do not have the faintest idea what you are going on about," I growl, pouring everyone a glass of wine before settling back into my seat. "Time for what exactly?"

"Don't play dumb, Slenderman. You know exactly what we're talking about," Trender sighs in annoyance. "Usually you're fine but you actually have something to go after this time."

"That filthy human? Absolutely not. I am not that desperate during my mating cycle to go after that filth," I spit in disgust. "She'll be locked away until I return from an away trip while the cycle passes."

"Brother, you know as well as we do that it's easier to find a partner rather than trying to deal with it on your own! Even I get one during that time. You should too!" Splendor protests, bells sounding as his tendrils sway behind him. "I'm not very supportive of the idea but if you have someone to help ease your needs then you should use her."

"I will do no such thing. Not with filth like her. That's the end of the discussion!" I snap, my siblings visibly flinching under my static. "I'll take a week off like I always do and return once it passes. Simple as that." 

"You're no fun. You finally have a nice piece of ass and you're not even gonna use it," Offender growls in annoyance. 

"I use it for my own means and she's perfectly useful for it. There's no reason for me to change what already serves its purposes well," I grumble softly.

"Speaking of which. Where is your.....maid?" Splendor questions, having never really grown accustomed to calling her pet or slave. 

"She's working," I growl, pausing a moment before giving a hard sigh and standing from my seat. "Excuse me for a moment," I mumble, leaving the living room and going into the kitchen.

I prepare a plate of food from the leftovers I had put away and heat it up before making my way up to my office, opening up the large door before coming to a complete stop, my gaze trailing over my human reaching up to finish organizing the remainder of my book shelf. My gaze sweeps over her slightly exposed back from her shirt lifting as she reaches up high, her skin still red and scabbed over from the healing injuries from a few nights prior. I swallow the slight lump that forms in my throat and quickly chase away a few of the thoughts attempting to surface in my moment of weakness, clearing my throat in order to gain the attention of my servant. 

"I brought you dinner as promised. Once you finish leave the plate on my desk and retreat to the nest that you occupy in my bedroom. My siblings plan to stay for the next little while and I have no need of you making ridiculous escape attempts, nor do I need you tempting Sexual Offenderman," I declare in a snarl as I slam the plate onto the desk, the plate shattering from my irritation. "Dammit all to hell!"

"I'll take care of the plate, please don't worry about it," She protests in a sudden bout of panic as I go to clean my mess, a low growl leaving my chest as I sweep everything to the floor and slam Y/N to the desk. 

"Do you enjoy irritating me?! I'm beginning to think you do all of this on purpose! Anything just to get any little bit of attention you can! I should have done this from the very beginning. I'm going to devour every last inch of you until there's nothing left but an irritating memory that will eventually fade!" I spit in anger, a tearing sounding echoing through my office as I reveal razor sharp teeth perfect for shredding. "I'll eat your head first and show you a little mercy pet."

"No! Please, I'm not ready to die!" Y/N screams, using her pathetic human strength to try and claw or kick me away as her fear sweetly envelopes her. "Just punish me again! Please, don't kill me!"

"They always beg. It's the sweetest sound right before death," I hiss in a mocking tone, unhinging my jaw as far as it will go before descending on Y/N's screaming head.


	6. Little Savior

Slender's Pov

I let go of an angry snarl when several books suddenly come into contact with my body, wrapping Y/N in my tendrils as I turn to the source of interruption. 

"Sally Williams, return to your bed at once!" I bark, static slicing through the air as my rage increases when she refuses.

"You can't harm Y/N! I won't allow it!" She screams, her small body floating as she clenches her fists in anger. "She's my friend!"

"Humans are NOT our friends! They're vile creatures that destroy everything they deem 'unnatural' or beautiful until it no longer breathes. She was taught a lesson for her kind and I no longer need her!" I snarl.

"I made friends with this one and I'm keeping her. I'll take care of her if you don't want her anymore," She argues back, earning a hard sigh from my lips. "Just cause you don't like her doesn't mean you always get the ultimate say daddy! Everyone here likes her and she likes us back. You're the only one who is always making it hard for her."

"Sally, my dear, the second I allow her freedom she's going to take any chance she can to escape this mansion. IF I don't mercifully end her pathetic little existence then she's going to go crawling back to her kind where she'll be killed anyway but in a much more painful way. I'm doing her a favor this way," I hiss, my voice in an even growl as I try not to go off on my little girl. Tch, I had clearly kept this pet for way too long. The members of my mansion were way too attached to this pathetic piece of flesh and it was time I disposed of it properly. They would be upset but they would get over it eventually, they always did. "Now, if you would like to avoid being grounded indefinitely I suggest you calm down and return to your room."

"Then ground me," She spits defiantly, a surprised grunt leaving me chest as I release the human from my hold in order to catch the many bookshelves of my office flying my way. 

I throw the shelves back against the wall with an angry snarl, the wood splintering and flying in different directions as I allow my form to shift into its most terrifying, an almost demonic yell leaving my chest as I'm blinded with rage. I lunge for Sally who's still in the doorway and attempt to wrap her in my hands, hissing in anger when she dissipates into thin air, too annoyed to be impressed by her quick actions. She has definitely improved upon her paranormal powers. 

"SLENDERMAN!" Three voices snarl, their anger matching my own before I'm suddenly pinned against the wall by my desk. 

I squirm and snarl as three different pairs of tendrils suddenly wrap themselves around my form, biting and clawing like a rabid animal as my brother's struggle to get me under control, a surprised whine leaving my chest when my air is suddenly cut off. 

~~~

Your Pov 

My entire body trembles as I cling to Sally's small form, my hold tightening around the little girl when a faceless glare is shot my way, swallowing the lump in my throat as I rest back against Splendor's chest. 

"Y/N this is what the owl is for!" Sally giggles as she snuggles further into my chest, a small smile gracing my lips as I look down at her.

"I know and I absolutely love him but you're m-my little savior so I'm not ready to let you go yet," I declare softly, returning Slenderman's glare when he shoots an angry snarl my way. 

"As soon as you release her from your hold you won't see the light of day ever again," He hisses, an animalistic snarl leaving his chest when Trender 'accidentally' tugs at one of his tendrils while tending to his sibling's wounds. 

"You will be doing no such thing Slenderman. Behave if you don't wish for me to 'slip' in caring for your wounds," Trenderman warns, applying a stinging antiseptic to a few wounds that had yet to heal. "You may not like it but everyone has become very attached to Y/N and she will be remaining alive even if it means removing her from your mansion."

"NO!" Two voices shout in unison, my cheeks flushing as my e/c eyes meet Sally's wide green ones. 

"You don't want to leave?" She asks a bit breathlessly, a huge grin coming to her lips as tears of joy stream down her cheeks. "I knew you were meant to be my mommy!"

"S-Sally?!" I cry in surprise, shocked not by her happiness but by the fact that she would even want someone like me as a mother.

I knew she enjoyed my company when I was in charge of caring for her but I just thought it was as a friend or maybe even as an older sister, never in a million years did I think she would think of me in a motherly way!

"Y-Y/N did I say something wrong?" Sally questions, her quiet voice snapping me from my thoughts and making me realize I was crying. 

My arms tighten around Sally as my chest feels tight, my form beginning to tremble before a choked sob leaves my lips, hardly processing Sally being taken from my arms before I'm wrapped in several jingling tendrils. My hands reach for any leverage they can find and ball into fists against Splendorman's suit, allowing my damn of emotions to just flow through. It wasn't like I could control them even if I wanted to......


	7. Old Nightmares

Splendor's Pov

My brothers and I were all shocked into silence when Slender's human has her breakdown, Offender having quickly taken Sally and sent her off with Jeff, explaining Y/N needed some 'grown up' time. She was reluctant to go but seemed to understand when my niece saw Y/N practically bury herself in my chest, little Sally understanding the action all to well as she's had her own such moments many a time. I wrap my tendrils around the trembling human, shushing her softly on occasion when she begins to struggle with her breathing. I had sensed an aura of abuse around her but little did I know just how deep those scars ran.

"If she can't handle Sally's occasional whims then there's no point in keeping her around if she's going to breakdown over them," Slender hisses, although despite his best efforts I could still detect a hint of concern in his voice. 

"If you ever took the time to get to know her company instead of belittling her at every second then perhaps you'd understand it," Offender snaps, earning all of our gazes as he seems rather restless in the face of the crying woman. 

"Servants are meant to do their jobs. Not be seen or heard!" Slenderman snaps back, a pained grunt leaving his chest when Trender gives him a flick to the back of the head. 

"Ignore him Offender. What are you talking about?" I question, running gentle fingers through Y/N's hair as I gently rock her in my arms. 

"She's likely to be upset but perhaps it'll make Mr. Asshole give her some leniency for once," Offender spits in a low growl as he and Slender glare each other down. 

~~Flashback~~

(WARNING: The following contains potentially triggering content. Relationship abuse, miscarriage, and suicidal thoughts.)

Your Pov

I should have seen the signs, should have trusted the twisting in my gut when my insides turned into knots. It started off small, just like it always seems to. He started off so sweet and I'm occasion he'd throw out a backhanded compliment but I was so desperate to please, so happy to finally have someone love me, that I just didn't pay them any mind. I grew up in a home for girls until I turned eighteen, essentially being tossed out to fend for myself, and that's exactly what I did. I had no family that I knew of and my friends were few and far between so when he insisted that I don't go out very often I didn't mind. 

Besides, he stayed in on those nights or we would go out together that night anyway so not seeing friends wasn't actually a big deal. The first time he hit me was after he asked me to marry him. I was so happy, so over the moon, I just figured the stress of wedding planning had gotten to him. My mood hadn't been that great either.....at least, that's what I convinced myself to believe. Our engagement lasted for two years, him giving constant reasons for pushing it off, and I was so eager to please that I accepted without question. 

That was until I got pregnant. I was so ecstatic! I've always wanted a child and a child with the love of my life?! I was truly the luckiest woman in the world! The pregnancy didn't last long though......and we didn't last long after that either. Regret still fills me over the fact it took losing the precious life of my child to give me the wake up call I needed to leave him.....

"D-Damien please! You're going to hurt the baby!" I cry, desperately trying to protect my stomach as I'm pulled up from my bed by the hair.

"The baby! The fucking baby! That's all you've been focused on since you found out about the bastard! I bet it's not even mine!" He snarls, this argument practically being deja vu at this point. If the pain wasn't so real I might have actually believed I was having another nightmare.....

"You know I would never cheat on you! You're the only man I love!" I sob, desperately clawing his hand to get his grip loosened on my hair.

A pained gasp leaves my lips as the wind is knocked out of me from a blow to the stomach, the repeated blows causing me to begin seeing spots from all the pain. I don't know when I ended up passing out. I just know that when I finally come to my entire body aches and my legs are sticky from blood, cramps running through my body as I feel the need to get sick but am unable to move. I'm not sure how long I ended up just laying there. Hours, days, minutes? I just knew Damien didn't return in that time and when I had finally composed myself enough to shower and clean up I was on autopilot. 

My mind and body had of course registered the miscarriage but I was so numb and disappointed in myself that I just didn't think about it. I figured out that several days had passed when I finally dragged myself to work, focusing solely on my job, and then returning home just to sleep. On my last day of work I was let go because they were downsizing, simply nodding and packing up my things, not that there were many, and taking them home. There I found that Damien had returned after a few weeks away, in bed with another woman. I ignored his pissed off protesting and her angry yelling as I grabbed an old suitcase and packed it. I put in clothes, what few pictures I kept of my life, a small black cat with a recording of my lost child's heartbeat inside. 

I took off my engagement ring and handed it to Damien before grabbing my suitcase and walking out the door, withdrawing all money I had and closing down every last account I owned. I was going to disappear for a while. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do next. Either I would end it all or somehow, someway, I would start all over. I drove for several days before I finally woke up from autopilot, pulling over to the side of an old road and crying until I could no longer breathe and all the tears dried up. I mourned for my child, my many mistakes, and promised myself that I would start over with a new life. After recovering I followed road after road until I happened upon a small town.

There I decided to make my place. I bought a small cabin near the woods, became a clerk at the local grocery story, and soon discovered the little town's quirks over some mythical being. It kept my newly simple life exciting.....at least for a little while.

~~Flashback End~~


	8. A New Understanding

Slender's Pov

Two days passed before my human finally woke up from her breakdown, her collar returned to her neck, but her little 'nest' in my room now fitted with a mattress and a soft blanket instead of the old tattered cloths I had forced her to use for the past year. Much to my irritation Sally insisted on checking on the human, making sure the owl plush she got for the human was always tucked safely by Y/N's side, and the special feline plush settled safely out of reach for when she awoke. I had of course picked up several things from her home when I first obtained my slave and though I found the doll to be childish, I brought it with me and kept it well hidden. Intending to give it to her if she had been particularly well behaved. Perhaps if she did well while I was absent with my siblings she could have it returned to her.

"Do you know how much housework has piled up these last two days?" I growl when she finally stirs awake, turning my gaze to her when she begins to tremble. 

"I'm s-so s...s-sorry! I'll get to work right away!" She offers in a panic as she fumbles out of her blanket, earning an annoyed sigh from me as I grab her by the collar before she's able to leave.

"Shower and change into clean clothes. You reek and you're filthy," I hiss, although the usual malice in my tone absent. "I'll feed you and then you can return to your chores when you're done. 

"Yes Master," She breathes softly, quickly gathering her clothes and darting for the bathroom. 

Once I hear the shower running I head downstairs to begin preparing lunch for the members of my mansion, shooting my siblings an irritated glare when the first questions they ask are about the human.

"She's awake and will return to her duties after lunch. We shall head out for our evening excursion after and I will place Eyeless Jack in charge of watching her while we are gone," I declare, deciding to give in to everyone's annoying demands of not locking her in her cage every time I went out. I could be forgiving on occasion.

"So hearing her story has finally made you give in to sympathy?" Offender mocks with a teasing smirk as he settles in his chair. 

"No, I'm simply expanding my rules now that she's shown she can behave," I snarl in response, keeping my gaze focused on the stove to hide the slight tinge of red on my cheeks. 

Perhaps I did feel a SLIGHT twinge of sympathy for the girl after hearing what she went through, especially from the sorrow of losing a child. She had grown so upset because she never thought she would have the title of mommy and despite my best efforts Sally still desired that womanly comfort. It was only natural for her to latch onto Y/N when the woman took care of her. Despite being forced I couldn't deny the amount of care she showed my child. 

"Does that mean I can finally plan a picnic for her and Sally?!" Splendor cries in delight, the bells on the ends of his tendrils jingling with his excitement. 

"She will NOT be leaving the mansion," I snarl in annoyance, knowing full well the second she was anywhere within escaping distance she'd bolt! What didn't they understand about that?! Tch, they might be happy with her now but I did not want to deal with the fall out of her escaping. Sometimes a question why I didn't just kill her off in the first place.....

"You're no fun," Splendor whines, pouting in his chair like an overgrown child. 

"Just drop the subject of taking her out of the mansion. Can't it be enough that I'm not locking her in her cage tonight?" I hiss as I begin setting the table for breakfast. 

"Baby steps," Trender says softly to my other siblings, earning a warning growl from me to drop the subject. She was still a pet and if I had to I would dispose of her when I was tired of her presence. There wasn't a thing that any of them could do about it! "Oh my, I knew that dress would look excellent on you!"

My gaze snaps up to my human when her presence enters the kitchen, freezing in my spot for a moment as I admire the dark red corset styled dress Trender had made for her, giving an approving hum as I return to my previous task. 

"Are you going to be able to perform your tasks in it?" I question, her eyes meeting where my own would be if I had any.

"Yes sir," She declares with a slight puff of determination in her chest, a soft purr of delight rumbling in my chest for a moment to her assertiveness. She really was fighting hard to keep what little sanity she still had.

(❤️😊 Hope you guys enjoyed! Please don't forget to hit That little like button if you're enjoying this work!)


	9. Accidents

Your Pov

The time finally came for Slender and his brother's to go out on their evening excursion, Sally held gently in my arms as the four siblings gather together. My gaze falls on Slenderman's towering form, a slight smile coming to my lips as I watch him take on the role of annoyed big brother ensuring everyone had what they needed. My arms tighten around Sally when the monster who had stole my life comes towards me, doing my best to keep from trembling as I stare firmly at where his eyes should be. 

"Should anything happen to my little girl under your watch the consequences will be worse than you've ever experienced," He growls, his voice echoing inside my head as I flinch slightly against the static he sends through my head.

"I'll guard her safety with my life," I declare firmly, a relieved and shaky sigh leaving my chest when he finally moves away. Once the four brothers finally teleport away I take Sally back into the mansion with E.J. "Soooo, what should we do now?"

"Cupcakes! Cupcakes! Cupcakes!" Sally cheers as she bounces in my arms.

"You two enjoy. I'm going to my room," Eyeless Jack grumbles, a surprised grunt leaving both our chests when Sally suddenly disappears from my arms and latches info E.J.

"Noooo! You bake with us! You gotta help me with the people parts!" Sally declares, her big green eyes pleading to the kidney lover. "Pretty please?"

"Sally I can't tonight," E.J. sighs, leaning into Sally's ear and whispering something that causes her face to change into worry. "Maybe next time okay?"

"Then why did you stay to watch us?" Sally questions, releasing E.J. and immediately latching back onto me. "She can watch me. You gotta go!"

"I'll be just fine. I'll be in my room and as soon as Slenderman returns I'll leave. Just keep injuries down," E.J. declares before disappearing up the stairs. 

"Sally, what's wrong?" I question softly, kneeling down to her height as the air around me grows a bit warmer. I felt the same feeling whenever I held the owl she gave me. She must have some sort of protective aura. 

"Some of the pastas only hunt when they really need to eat or if everyone has made a game of it. E.J. let himself go too long and he can't be around you or he might try.....well, to eat you," She explains with a frown. "So we can't do anything that might hurt you!" 

"Don't worry, making cupcakes won't hurt me and as long as I have you by my side I can make the 'special' ones too okay?" I assure her with a smile and tight hug. "I promise."

"Okay! To the kitchen!" Sally giggles, grabbing my hand and dragging me along behind her.

~~~~~~  
"Chocolate has got to be the best flavor," I hum in delight as Sally and I watch a movie with our fresh cupcakes. 

"Nuh, uh! Strawberry is cause it's pink!" Sally giggles, her mouth covered in pink frosting. 

"Everyone has their own favorite," I tease with a giggle. 

"As long as it's cupcakes, it's good!" Sally hums in delight. 

Once we finish our sweets and set the rest of the cupcakes away to be served later Sally and I make our way to her room for a game of dress up, an embarrassed blush rising to my cheeks when Sally suddenly pales at the sight of blood on my pants. After assuring her everything was okay and explaining that it's what happened when a woman got older, she was content to let me slip off to the restroom so I could clean up. I laugh when Sally declares she was glad she didn't have to grow up and deal with 'that', aka a period, we got back to our play time. 

E.J.'s Pov

He should have gone hunting. He knew better than to accept this job from Slender but he at least wanted her to enjoy her first night of freedom without harassment. At least Sally was here to defend her. Sally could keep even the most insane of us grounded when it was necessary. A hard sigh leaves his lips as he busies himself with shining and sharpening his scalpels.

His head snaps up when the scent of blood hits him, clutching his scalpel with hard pants as he listens to Y/N shuffling around in the bathroom, able to calm himself slightly with the reminder she had hit her menstrual cycle. It was nowhere near blood from her actual veins, the red liquid so delicate after the year of torture she's endured with Slenderman, and surely her organs would taste just as sweet. Perhaps after Sally was in bed she would let him have one, just one little bite.

Black saliva oozes from his lips as he rises from his seat, following the delightful laughter from the two girls in the house, his Eyeless gaze murderous as he zeros in on Y/N. 

"Watch out!" Sally suddenly screams, using her powers to send Y/N flying through her open window. "E.J., leave her alone!"

"I just want one. One little kidney," he coos, dashing for the window and easily landing on the ground, a soft hum leaving his lips as he takes a deep breath of the night air. "Y/N! You know I can smell where you are so just come out to me."

Eyeless Jack doesn't notice Sally sneak past him as he zeroes in on Y/N's scent, his sharp teeth glinting into a delighted grin as he runs after it. Just one kidney and he'd stop. That was all he needed! Just one little bite. He knew Y/N would forgive him eventually. After all, he did feel as if they were friends and had a feeling she felt the same, so as long as he didn't kill her, she'd still like him. Plus he was guaranteed to get a punishment from Slenderman but even the idea of that didn't stop his burning desire for food.


	10. Old ‘Acquaintances’

Sally's Pov  
Hard pants leave Y/N's and my chest as we rest against a large tree, the two of us listening out for Eyeless Jack, by hand held tight to Y/N's hand in case we had to run again. I couldn't let E.J. kill her but now she was going to be in so much trouble for leaving the mansion! Daddy was going to hurt her so bad and none of this was even her fault! I feel myself trembling as tears begin to stream down my cheeks, nearly crushing Y/N's hand as I drag her with me. I didn't want her to leave but I can't let daddy hurt her like the last time! This was best for everyone......

"Y/N," I hiccup softly when we're close to the edge of the forest, jumping into her arms to give her a tight hug. "I love you so much but I don't wanna see you her again! Go back with the humans okay? Go far away where daddy can't find you!"

"S-Sally!" She breathes in surprise as I feel her arms tighten around me. "Sally I'm not going to leave just because it's my first time being attacked! I'll be fine so let's go back. E.J. seems to have lost us or maybe even given up to go after someone else."

"B-But when daddy finds out he's gonna high you! You're gonna be in so much trouble and I don't want to see you like that again. I don't want you to die," I cry, knowing this could very well be daddy's last chance for her. "I wanna know that you're alive and maybe even taking care of another little girl. Please Y/N."

"I can't go back Sally, not anymore," she's sighs softly, her body sinking to the ground so she can cradle me in her lap. "He may not like it but you're mine now. I love taking care of you and even though S..S-Sl......even though Slenderman micromanages taking care of the mansion fills me with a sense of purpose. I really can't go back. Even if it's short I'd like to live with you for the remainder of my days. I love you too, Sally Williams."

E.J.'s Pov  
Dammit, he lost them. A hard sigh leaves his chest as he rests against a tree, deciding it would be better to go after a defenseless human instead and once he was back to himself he'd find the girls in order to apologize. A low growl of delight leaves his chest when he spots a lone human with an extinguished torch in hand, looking very afraid, and smelling quite tasty. He slips through the shadows before launching himself at the human, using his sharp teeth to tear into the human's jugular.

"You're not the most tasty but you will do for now," He growls, garbled words escaping the man's lips as he drowns on his own blood. 

He uses his claws to access the man's kidneys, scarfing them down like a ravenous animal before tearing into the stomach for his intestines. Once he's finally satisfied and confident he will no longer harm Y/N he sets out in search for her and Sally. His blood running cold to the sound of an all too familiar scream.

Your Pov  
After ensuring Sally was going to be content with me returning and ensuring her I would do whatever it took to make sure I got through any punishment Slender may possibly throw at me, she's finally calm enough for us to get back home. 

"Why don't I make us some hot chocolate when we get back then we can make a fort to watch a movie?" I offer with a gentle smile as we climb to our feet. "We can have your teddy and my owl join us."

"Let's think of a name for your owl on our way back!" Sally grins in delight, her green eyes widening in fear as she suddenly hides behind me.

"Y/N?! No way, you're okay!" A familiar voice cries, my eyes landing on the very man who put me in this situation in the first place. "And you even saved a child from the monster! Come, let us celebrate your survival!"

My breath catches in my throat when I feel Sally's hand clench my shirt as more people from the town that sacrificed me appear. 

"You sacrificed me to a murderer and you expect me to come back like nothing happened?! I hope all of you suffer the horrible deaths you deserve!" I snarl, gathering Sally into my arms and bolting deeper into the forest.

My legs and lungs feel as if they're on fire but I'm unwilling to stop as the adrenaline courses through my veins, my arms secure around Sally as I try my best to ensure her everything would be okay with my hold, hardly noticing the wounds I receive from rocks and knives. A pained yelp leaves my lips when several tree roots seem to wrap around my ankles, twisting around to ensure I didn't land on Sally in my fall, helping her to her feet and grabbing a hold of her hands.

"Sally, I want you to run back to the mansion. Please, go and get help. I'll be close behind you but I can't let them hurt you. Promise me," I bed, my (e/c) eyes pleading into her green ones.

"I'm gonna call daddy! Just stay alive until then!" She pants, giving my hands an assuring squeeze before she takes off running.

I quickly twist back around and work away the roots tangling my feet, pushing to stand and begin running again, screaming out in pain when a knife is suddenly driven into my arm, shoving away the culprit as I stumble back. 

"We know this forest as well as that child. There is no escape for either of you," The chief laughs, his smile cruel as he walks towards me. "You should have died within days of your capture and yet here you are, fully alive. Are you one of them? A witch perhaps? How have you survived so long with a group of murders?!"

"Unlike the rest of you I can survive without sacrificing innocent people! If you learned a single sliver of will power you would know," I snarl back, throwing the knife in my shoulder at the chief. I internally cheer when it strikes him in the stomach as I take off running again, desperately fighting the people seeming to appear out of thin air, beginning to wonder if I'd actually die here. 

Sure I fully expected to die by Slenderman's hands but I really didn't think it would be because of the town. It was a cruel twist of irony to die by the hands of those who sacrificed me to death in the first place. My eyes widen when I stumble across several people surrounding Sally's cowering form, shoving through and standing protectively in front of the little girl. My entire body trembles and sways as it threatens to fall over from exhaustion and blood loss, but I just couldn't let her come to harm! 

"It's a cute effort," A woman laughs, despite having several children of her own. "These creatures will all be sent to hell and this world will be purified of evil!" 

A pained scream leaves my lips when I'm suddenly blinded by a searing white light, trying my hardest to stay on my feet, feeling as if my head is being split open. The only thought on my mind is to protect Sally before everything grows dark, hardly even noticing my body getting thrown to the side.......

Sally's Pov  
Despite taking every shortcut I knew the humans still managed to surround me, my entire body trembling as I call out to daddy, begging him to come save me. I couldn't fight this many humans at once! Especially when I didn't have enough things to control and throw at them! My eyes widen when Y/N steps into view and goes to protect me, needing to cover my eyes when a sudden blinding light comes from her body.

"Y/N!" I scream when she's suddenly thrown to the side, trembling in terror as everyone's attention turns towards me. "DADDY! UNCLE SPLENDY, UNCLE OFFENDY, UNCLE TRENDY!" 

I curl into a ball as tears stream down my cheeks, not seeing the barrier of light protecting me from the humans, just resigning myself to knowing they were going to hurt me. Why couldn't more humans be like Y/N? We didn't always kill people for fun, sometimes we just really needed to eat or else we would die. I just wanted my family to be left alone. We weren't freaks to be hunted we just happened to look different! We're just different......


	11. Help and Questions

Narrator's Pov  
(😅 couldn't think of a better way to describe this. Let me know if you guys have an idea because I'll jump to this on occasion.) 

Of course the town would get bolder. Just as he said Slenderman had left the town alone for the full year he had his human. Although they stayed away from his Forest, so he saw no need to send them warnings in his absence. Tch, he would NEVER make a mistake like this again. He would slaughter the entire town if there was so much as a scratch upon his little girl! With his brother's by his side Slenderman followed the blood trail his human had left behind along with the broken branches and kicked up dirt the townspeople left in their wake. Perhaps they had killed her off for him so he wouldn't have to worry about doing himself. Slenderman of course ignored the small tinge of despair that threatened his being. 

"SALLY!" Splendorman suddenly shouts, his usually grinning face morphing into one of nightmares when he spots his young niece surrounded by angry humans. His tendrils let out a shrill ringing as he snaps them around several necks, dragging the screaming people away from the child he adored so much. Splendorman allows his mouth to open wide and bites off several heads, spitting each one out in disgust before moving on to the next one. 

An amused smirk rises to Offenderman's lips from his youngest brother's anger, standing protectively in front of Splendor's back and capturing the humans running for them. Every person had a crazed look in their eyes, not seeming to care that they were simply running into death. For a moment the faint smell of Jimsonweed hitting him as his brain makes a mental note of it for later. A delighted purr leaves his chest as he easily shoves his tendrils down throats or slinks them up clothing to tear through the body from more intimate areas. He might have to go on an actual hunt after this fun killing spree was over. 

Once his siblings have most of the humans under control Trenderman gently collects Sally in his arms and wraps her in his jacket, holding his trembling niece close as he makes a quick scan of the area, spotting Y/N's passed out form a few feet away, her features pale from blood loss. Trender quickly makes his way to the human, cradling her form in his tendrils as he uses several of them to stop the more majorly bleeding injuries. Once the humans are taken care of and their numbers finally down to one, the four Enderman brother's surround the final terrified human, one question clear in the air as their anger nearly crushes the mortal.

"What made you think you could invade my forest, harm members of my mansion, and get away with it?!" Slender snarls, his static causing the rest of us a slight headache due to the anger in it.

"You stole what belongs to us! Since you won't kill the pathetic host of a human then we shall do it for you! Return the human to us and things shall return to the way they were. Refuse, and each of you will be purified in the heavenly light and turned to dust," The human's words comes out as many voices mixed together. 

"You willingly gave her up and she is now marked as mine. If you attempt to bring harm to any of my members or even take what is mine, none of you will escape with your lives," Slenderman laughs, his murderous intent heavy in the air. "Return to where you belong before I decide to slaughter the town you've decided to control."

"You will regret these actions!" The voices hiss, a bright flash of white light blinding everyone, a pile of dust left behind from where the human sat. 

"Slenderman what's going on?" Splendor finally questions once we're able to recover from the shock of the situation, everyone's gazes landing on our eldest sibling. 

"Let's get Sally and my human home before we go any further," Slenderman declares, taking his child from Trender's arms before disappearing in a small rush of air. 

~~Time Skip~~

Slender's Pov

Once I have Sally calmed down and settled in bed I check in on Doctor Smiley and his progress in tending to Y/N's wounds, a wave of relief going through me seeing color back in her cheeks and her breathing regular in sleep. After, I teleport to the kitchen and pour my siblings their favorite alcoholic beverage, settling down in my preferred arm chair with my own glass of aged scotch. 

"It's something I've only discovered recently so tonight's encounter just confirmed things. Many times I brought my human close to death, a place where it was up to her if she lived or died. Every time she made the decision to survive." I declare, a bit of pride in my voice. "When she recovered her eyes would always shine white. She doesn't seem to ever remember but it would appear she is something to the angels."

"I would suggest fallen but then it would be demons after her rather than angels. Perhaps some sort of messiah?" Trender questions thoughtfully.

"I think she's more of an experiment. How long can an angel with no memories of who she is survive without being contaminated. Now that she's in my hands....," I trail off, my cheeks heating up at the realization of my desire.

"You intend to make her fall," Offender confirms with a sly grin. "So you'll be staying during your heat after all?"

"That will not happen!" I bark, but not mentioning that I intended to bring the human along with me during my time of absence. "I still intend to leave during the cycle. She will be safe and well cared for during my absence."

"You truly can be stubborn brother," Splendorman hums as he sips his margarita, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought. "Although, now knowing she has potential power there could be a way for her to protect herself in your absence."

"I'd rather have her under my control for a while before that happens," I grumble to myself.

No way was he going to let her awaken and defend herself against him. He trained the perfect pet and he wanted her to stay that way for a little longer. 

(XD so I never state specific skin colors for Y/N because I want it to be as neutral as possible. Even with darker colored skin (such as Native American, African American, Latino, etc.) their features will still get paler due to blood loss. ❤️ Just a personal experience from many of my army battles.)


	12. ......?

Your Pov

I stare at the white ceiling above me as I gather myself together, every part of me seeming to hurt and ache. I knew I needed to move but everything was refusing my command. I let go of a soft sigh as I close my eyes once more, instead trying to focus on what happened before I passed out. I could remember getting attacked by the village, Sally had gone for help, and.....I jerk up from the hospital bed in a panic. Had I been captured?! What happened to Sally?! 

I pull the IV needle from my arm and hold my hand against the bleeding vein as I scramble from the bed, not even pausing to realize I wasn't exactly in a hospital. It was just the place Doctor Smiley had in case of extensive pasta injuries. A gasp of pain escapes my lips when I run face first into what feels like a brick wall, my (e/c) eyes staring up in shock at the monster that has ruled my life thus far. Tears begin to fall when I see Sally safely at his leg, my own finally giving out as I sink to the floor.

"You are a pain in the neck," Slenderman complains, his large white hand gently wrapping around my bleeding arm as his moth is torn free, my cheeks flushing as I watch his tongue carefully running across my still bleeding vein. 

My eyes widen in surprise as I swear I spot a hint of pink on Slender's nonexistent features, his form disappearing before I'm able to really confirm my suspicions.

"Don't worry! Daddy's just shy!" Sally giggles in delight before launching herself into my arms, all the pain from before going to a low dull as I snuggle her close. "We slept for a long time! Uncle Splendy said we've been out for three days! That means I can stay up all night(day) long!"

"That is if you can last that long," I laugh softly, a content sigh leaving my lips. 

"Y/N! You two must be starving!" A playful voice cries, the two of us suddenly wrapped in tight but warm hug.

"I want cookies!" Sally declares in an excited giggle.

"No, no! It has to be something simple okay! Just to make sure neither of you get sick. How about my special oatmeal! I'll throw in extra marshmallows," Splendorman coos in delight.

"No marshmallows for me but Sally can have mine." I laugh, grunting in surprise when Splendor shifts me in his arms so I'm being carried bridal style. His tendrils moving Sally so she's on his shoulders. "To the kitchen!"

Sally and I sit side by side at the table as Splendorman prepares our breakfast, opting for brown sugar on top of mine over the marshmallows, a delighted hum leaving my lips as it settles my growling belly. My gaze turns to the stairs when there's sudden shouting from Slender, giving a nod when Splendorman orders me and Sally to stay put.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Just a little brother argument," I assure Sally with a gentle smile.

Slender's Pov

Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm letting myself give in. Why haven't I just made the attention of truly killing her yet! She's not awakening so it can't be her. I've tried everything but it's clear she's not my beloved and I've allowed my mansion to get too attached to her. Perhaps I could bring her on a hunt and claim accidental death?! A low growl of anger leaves my chest as I pace my office.

"What's the matter big brother? Found yourself with 'feelings' for the human?" Offender mocks, placing himself on top of my new desk. 

"Nothing of the sort!" I snarl in irritation, my tendrils swaying in anger. "I should have just killed her when I had the damn chance!"

"Maybe take her to you know where and then decide," Offender points out, the glint of a chain catching my eyes as he swings it. 

"Where did you get that?! Hand it over!" I bark in anger, launching for my younger brother. "I swear I will tear you limb from limb and scatter the parts about my forest so you can never find them!" 

"My Dearest Slenderman. I'll find you no matter how many times I must reincarnate." Ofdenderman coos after dodging his older sibling's attacks. "It even has her signature in it."

"What is all the ruckus?!" Splendorman shouts, causing both of us to freeze in his path of anger. "The girls are trying to enjoy a relaxing breakfast and here you two are fighting over something ridiculous! Slenderman keep your keepsakes out of people's reach if you don't want them found, and Offenderman leave him alone! Who cares if it's her or not. Y/N is who she is right now and nothing will change that!"

"I'm actually on Offender's side," Trenderman breaks in, everyone's glare falling on the second eldest brother. "If you're so desperate then take her to the special place. If it's a no go then do what you will from there. You are acting rather pathetic at the moment."

"I'm terrified," I mumble in defeat as I sink into one of my office chairs. "I'm terrified it's not going to work and this entire year will have been for naught."

"Even if it is. Don't you think she at least deserves an explanation?" Trenderman offers, earning a heavy sigh as I nod my head. "I'll take her soon."

"Excellent! Now that those things are settled it's time for breakfast! I made my special marshmallow oatmeal!" Splendorman declares in delight before disappearing with a soft jingle.


	13. His Special Place

A couple weeks have passed since the incident with the town in the forest, Slenderman having eased up greatly on his demands, and my freedom being stretched even further. Every time I could encounter my captor he always seemed to be in deep thought. Looking at me as if remembering something from the deep past.

"Y/N," Slenderman barks, earning my attention from the picture I was drawing with Sally. I was attempting some sort of animal, a dog I think.....

"Yes, S...Slen....Slenderman?" I stammer out, still not quite used to the order to call him by his given name. 

"Go change into something you don't mind getting dirty," He orders, earning a quick nod from me before I bolt to my room to comply. 

With some help from a now well fed Eyeless Jack, the place that was once my prison is now my little sanctuary, a new room being sectioned off for 'spare' food. I still avoided it until the evening, especially when I was allowed to enter the mansion's small but spacious yard. I wasn't allowed past the perimeter but getting to be outside was the greatest feeling in the world. 

"I'm ready," I declare once I return from changing, gingerly accepting Slender's offered hand before I'm crushed in a sudden rush of air. 

Soft pants leave my lips as it takes a few moments for my body to reorient itself, my eyes widening as I look around the clearing I was brought to. Cherry Blossom trees encase us in a large circle, standing guard around many headstones. I leave Slender's side as each one seems to call out, my head beginning to spin as I read my name over and over again with different dates. My legs give out from under me as I sink to the ground, feeling as if my head is being split open as memories flood my mind. 

Death had become a close friend. Taking me to the other side countless times, but each time having my soulmate right there by my side. I had held so many positions since my soul had come into existences.  
~~~~~  
I was once a princess who reigned a foreign land, my kingdom thriving under my rein. The food was prosperous and while I was trading with foreign lands I had first met Slenderman. At first he introduced himself in his humanoid form, posing as a knight in need of informing me we were over hunting in the forest. As we got to know each other more and more we fell in love. Slender Han finally gained enough confidence to show me his true form but I didn't care. No matter what he looked like he was still my soulmate. We married two years later and it was a wonderful ceremony, but our happiness was short lived. A few years later my kingdom had fallen into war with another, a harsh king trying to take control over all the lands. An adviser I had trusted since I was young poisoned me during a meal. It was a subtle poison, so I had no idea until my heart was slowing, Slenderman waiting at my side until I took my final breath, unable to do a singlee thing.   
~~~~~  
In another life I had grown up as a slave, living on a farm close to the woods where I would often play as a child. Where I wasn't tending the fields with my fellow slaves I was enjoying the forest, a fence put up and hounds on watch to ensure no escape. I ran into Slenderman during one of my explorations, a flood of memories filling my head when he shoe static through my mind.

Somehow my soul had become connected to Slenderman's, quite literally making us soulmates. I called out to him before he had the chance to murder me, telling him things that my past self remembered that only the two of us knew. I would often sneak away during the night to visit Slenderman, but one evening I was caught. Being a slave they believed I was trying to escape in the dead of night but my Master was not a nice man.

I had no idea how many times I had been whipped that night, my beloved desperately wanting to rescue me but unable to lend a single hand, but I was truly relieved to see him. He made every whip lash worth the pain. Sadly, my human body could not hold up to the punishment. I made one last attempt at the forest as infection and fever overtook me I sought out my soulmate, spending my last moments in his arms.   
~~~~~~  
Life was a little kinder upon my third reincarnation. I became a witch who prospered in medicinal potions, running into Slenderman during my scavenge for herbs. Being a non-human myself Slender had allowed me to live and eventually we became lovers. Once he had trusted me fully he showed me to His Special Place. It was a small clearing with a few headstones surrounded by beautiful cheery blossom trees, my favorite flower. Much like now it brought on an onslaught of memories from my last lives.

As time passed I grew older and older while Slender remained the same as ever, but we didn't mind because we knew no matter what we would find each other once again. Slender had gone out hunting the day I was burned at the stake. The village I resided in was struck hard by drought and famine, my soulmate finding me all too late. In another life I found out he had murdered the entire town.  
~~~~~  
My next reincarnation was as a simple human, this time around Slenderman had found me instead of me finding him. I had found myself falling into a group of Doms and Subs, finding I really enjoyed my fair share of bondage. Slenderman had become one of my Doms and he took me to experiences I never knew I had before. During one of our sessions it had led me close to death but awoke my inner soul memories. 

What we had hoped would be a long life together was cut short when it was discovered I had cancer and nothing would fight it. Eventually I just had to accept death and promise Slenderman I would find him once again in my next life.  
~~~~  
What I thought was just a need to escape my current 'human' life was clearly my soul desiring my soul mate. When I became an angel I had all of my memories from my past lives so I made a request of the high council to return to Earth and be my soulmate. My requests were denied every time until they grew tired of me asking, erasing my memories and using me for their little experiment. They wanted to see what it took to corrupt an angel and make them fall among the humans.   
~~~~~  
My gaze turns to Slenderman as he comes to stand by my side, my fingers reaching out and curling around his hand. This time I had become an angel and that meant I could spend eternity with my beloved this time no matter what happened. I was being used as an experiment by my fellow angels but now that I've found my soulmate I didn't care if I became a fallen angel. I was going to be with this man for eternity. 

"I guess things were different now that you're not actually human. Much to my dismay harming you was the one and only way to get you to awaken. Now your beautiful body is scarred beyond repair," Slender declares gently, a large hand coming to rest against my cheek. "Is it true you were with another and lost a child?"

"Yes....I finally became a being that could be with you for eternity but when I requested special visitations to earth I was denied. Many of my memories were erased and having no knowledge of being an angel there wasn't any way for me to be my true self." I explain, a slight grimace coming to my face. "I only wish you had been my first in this form."

"That is in the past now that you are here my beloved," Slender growls, his lips encasing mine as my arms wrap around his neck. Each of us battling for dominance as we become breathless in the kiss, finally pulling away with soft pants. 

"I'm glad I finally found the way to awaken you," Slender coos gently.

"Me too," I hum, resting against his chest with a soft sigh. It felt so good to finally remember. 

~~~~

"Welcome back little sister!" Splendor cries out in delight when Slender and I finally return, a soft laugh leaving my chest when he encases me in a hug. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you remembered. Mr. Uptight was just too stubborn to try!"

"I was not! We have a plan every time this happens!" Slenderman snaps in annoyance, giving a hard sigh to the slight grimace I give to his yelling. "I'm sorry my love. I know it'll take time for this body to recover from my attempts at resurfacing your memory."

"It's okay. We still need to find a way to awaken my angel side before we're attacked again. It won't be long until they realize I've recovered my memory," I explain when I'm finally released from Splendor's arms. "And much to our displeasure the previous ministrations seem to be the only answer to doing that......"

"No. No more of that. We will find another way," Slenderman declares with a hard shake of his head. "Anything but that."

"You could use it for sexual pleasure," Offender coos with a sly grin, causing my cheeks to heat up with the idea. "I could show you two how!" 

"You won't be anywhere near our bedroom," Slender snaps back, his arms circling around my middle as he gives a low growl. 

"We will figure things out," I assure with a bright grin.


	14. Awakening

"I will be back in a few hours," Slenderman declares, needing to take Sally hunting so she didn't get ill from lack of hunting.

"Good luck you two," I smile, returning Slender's kiss when he captures my lips in his own and giving Sally her own hug. "I'll be waiting for our tea party!"

After seeing the two of them off I hurry back inside to Splendorman and Laughing Jack, feeling a huge swarm of butterflies in my stomach. We were going to try and awaken my angel side today.

"Here are the special candies you ordered!" L.J. grins as he offers the peppermint looking candies to Splendorman. 

"We have a few hours until Slenderman returns. We need to make this work before he gets back," I explain to Splendor. "You can snap back from attacks the fastest so I trust as soon as it wakens you'll stop yourself."

"It's an honor that you place so much faith upon me," Splendor declares with a proud grin. 

~~~~~  
Splendorman and I find a clearing in the forest once he detects that Slender and Sally are not inside of it anymore he chews the candies, the two of us waiting patiently for it to kick in. After ten minutes pass Trenderman appears right on cue, a beautiful dress adorned in branches hanging neatly on his arm.

"You expect me to wear something like that?! I've seen Sexual Offenderman make better dresses out of a dish cloth!" I mock him, a shudder of terror coursing through me to Splendorman's sudden anger.

"How dare you! This is one of my finest works!" Trender growls back, his hand balling the delicate fabric into his fist. "I'll show you gorgeous."

"Do not worry big brother! I shall avenge your beautiful hard work!" Splendorman growls, a tendril striking my back as I turn to bolt away.

I allow the adrenaline to drive me forward as I'm chased down by Splendorman, receiving scrapes and bruises as I stumble over roots that seem to reach up and grab me, the occasion belled tendril leaving a lash on a part of my flesh that it reaches. Eventually the adrenaline wears down and my instincts instead help me to hide, attempting and failing to stand my ground against him.

Hard pants leave my chest as I rest against a large oak tree to try catching my breath as my body struggles to stay standing after the injuries I've received. I look around for the person chasing me, blood covering practically every inch of me. I might have really screwed up asking for Splendorman's help......

"Y/N! Come out, come out, wherever you are! You need to be punished for what you did," Splendorman coos, a scream leaving my lips when I'm suddenly grabbed by jingling tendrils. "I'm going to tear you apart for harming my brothers."

"Not a chance!" I snarl, my body suddenly burning as a bright light bursts forth from my chest, sending Splendorman flying back. Out of instinct I kick myself up and off the ground, two pure white wings stretching out behind me.

"We did it!" Splendorman cheers from below, all anger and murderous intent melting away in seconds. 

In order to get L.J.'s candy to activate I pretended to hurt Trenderman's feelings, causing Splendorman to go on a rampage and attack me. I just wasn't expecting the measures to be this extreme. With Splendorman's help I land back on the ground, slumping against him with shallow breaths.

"Let's go get you patched up," Splendor hums as he gently lifts me in his arms bridal style. "Shouldn't you be able to heal?"

"I've only just awoken. Don't rush things," I laugh as I hold onto Splendorman. "My abilities will come back in due time."

Once we return to the mansion Slender's siblings help me get patched up before Slender and Sally return, my eyes lighting up in delight when I'm the first one she greets upon getting home. 

"How was your evening out with your daddy?" I ask as she snuggles into my arms.

"So much fun! I scared lots of people. Oooh! And I was able to lift a really heavy dresser and then smashed it. Well, I dropped it on the ground and it broke apart," She explains with a giggle.

"You are so strong. I better work hard so I can become as strong as you," I tell her. "But I was able to do something while you were gone."

With Sally and Slender's attention I allow two bright white wings materialize on my back, giving them a gentle flap to stretch them out. 

"They're so pretty!" Sally gasps, a shiver going through my form when her hands bury into the feathers of my wings. "And super soft. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I suppose," I laugh to her question, my gaze finding Slenderman when I feel him staring at me. "What do you think?"

Without saying a single world Slenderman suddenly kneels before me so he reaches my height, his fingers joining Sally's as they bury into the feathers of my wings. My breath hitches slightly as I focus on the caring strokes Slender's fingers make, my gaze locking firmly on his non-existent one. 

"They are beautiful," He agrees, pulling away once Sally does. 

I long for him to touch me again but know that it must wait. We may be soulmates but we are still getting to know one another all over again in this life. Perhaps with a little more time.....


	15. Down in Flames

A/N; I'm sure you guys already figure it out but just in case this symbol ~~~~~ means a Time Skip. 

Your Pov

With my awakening comes Fall/Autumn, Slenderman's forest becoming painted in a rainbow of colors. Reds, yellows, oranges, and browns dazzling as far as the eye can see. It makes me feel like a little kid again as Sally and I make monster leave piles to jump in, reminding me of my past self in so many ways. No matter how many times I reincarnate Fall has always been my favorite season. My gaze drifts towards Slender standing tall and regal in his forest as he watches me and Sally play, flashing him a gentle smile when I feel his gaze find my own.

I capture Sally in my arms before kicking off the ground, carefully floating above the foliage before allowing my wings to materialize. I smile as the little girl becomes delighted upon seeing the sea of colors beneath us, a laugh leaving my lips when Slenderman's form grows to tower above the trees so he could see us. 

"Daddy! Catch me!" Sally calls, pushing free of my arms and landing in her daddy's. I carefully return to the ground as Slender's form shrinks back down. Things were so peaceful and I couldn't have asked for a better life than what I had right now.

After a while Sally grows sleepy for a nap so Slender takes her back to the mansion, allowing me to relax and enjoy the fall atmosphere in his absence.

~~~~~

Gabriel's Pov

"She's finally awoken," He hums in delight as he watches the young angel frolicking about in the 'demon's' forest. He was aware of her request and desired to know if the two truly were soulmates. Now that it had been proven she needed to be taken away. She was an angel now and it was necessary that she leave all earth things behind. She would find happiness in the world of Angels if only she gave it a shot! Nothing another memory wipe wouldn't fix of course.

He enters the forest along with several other angels on his side, stepping foot upon the graveyard that held Y/N's soul to the earth. With a snap of his fingers the entire area goes up in flames, a dark grin for an angel rising to his lips when Slenderman is alerted by the fire. He raises a shield around the small area to keep everyone out, watching in satisfaction as horror and grief cross the demon's face. 

"Slenderman!" Y/N cries, tears streaming down her cheeks as several feathers on her wings turn black, part of her soul being destroyed in my angel fire.

"Why?! Why must you bring grief to me every time we meet again?! Some soulmate you are!" Slenderman snarls, skin on skin contact echoing through the forest when he slaps his soulmate.

They both stand in shock as a bright red hand print rests on Y/N's cheek. In a rush of air Slenderman disappears from his soulmate's side, allowing me to appear before her as my fire blows out.

"This is why we denied you. An angel doesn't belong with a creature like him. Come, return to heaven with me," I offer, holding out my hand to Y/N.

"No. I will fix us. He's my soulmate Sir Gabriel. It'll take time but I shall make it work!" She swears with tear stained cheeks.

"Then call upon me should you need it," I offer, with a gentle kiss upon her forehead to grant her safety before I disappear, watching as she leaves back towards the mansion of corrupt souls. An angel and a killer were not meant to be......

Your Pov

After returning to the mansion I head straight for Slenderman's office, giving a gentle knock upon his door. It seems to take him eternity to answer, both of us wary when he allows me to enter.

"Y/N, I believe it would do us some good to remain apart. For the next few weeks I will be away to deal with my mating cycle. I shall leave you in charge of my affairs in my absence. Should you need anything my siblings will be around as they have partners already. I need time to think about us," Slenderman explains, earning a hard sigh from me as I nod my head. 

"Very well. I shall await your return," I promise him.

~~~~~~

With a heavy heart I watch Slender disappear after packing his bags, my hand gently squeezing Sally's when her little form trembles.

"I thought he would stay because you found him again. Does daddy not love you anymore because of me?" She questions, her insecurities a crushing weight on my heart.

"No, Sally. I have caused him too much pain with my different deaths and caused the place that brought him peace to be destroyed. He doesn't love me because I can't seem to bring him anything other than despair," I explain, soft sobs wracking my body when Sally moves to wrap me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Sally. I'm trying so hard." 

"Y/N, Slenderman is just a stubborn hot head. Once he returns he shall have a cooled head and you shall be able to try again," Splendorman says as he gently wraps me and Sally in his arms. "Everything will be okay."


	16. I’m Sorry

Slenderman's Pov

Three weeks. Three weeks of pain and misery as I spend my heat cycle alone once again. I should have just stayed home with Y/N. I had no right getting so angry with her over the burning of her memory. She was going to live agelessly with me after all. She had already suffered more than I have and yet, I had treated her horribly. There wasn't a lot I could to to make it up to her but what little I could do would hopefully mean the world to her. Much to my surprise she's waiting with Sally for my return, looking exhausted and famished, having clearly gone without several meals in my absence. I give Sally a hug before handing her off to Splendorman, immediately capturing Y/N's lips in a passionate kiss. 

I had really missed her in my absence, so many times wanting to come back, but I knew we needed the time apart. I needed the time to be reminded of why I loved her as much as I did and why I was willing to go through heartache every time death took her away from me. It felt too good to be true to have her with me and unable to die but it was true and she was right here before me. I wrap her in my tendrils before we both disappear in a rush of air, landing upon a softball blanket in the grass already taking over the burned graveyard. It would be OUR special place now. 

~~~Lemon~~~

My lips capture Y/N's once again as my tendrils carefully work away her clothes, pulling away to slip off our shirts and tossing them carelessly to the side. My mouth tears free as I capture her lips once again, our tongues battling for dominance as our hands fumble for becoming familiar with one another's bodies. Once her bra is removed my tongue finds its way to her breasts, treating her beautiful mounds delicately before leaving love marks all over her skin. 

I give a surprised moan when she returns the favor, the two of us suddenly encased in her white wings, their size shielding us together. With a low growl I bury my teeth into her shoulder, each of us leaving each other's marks upon the other's body. Upon her shoulder the operator symbol appears and two wings with a halo appears upon mine. With moans our bodies become one, our forms pressing close to one another for sweet friction. 

My name leaves Y/N's lips when I find the special place that had her seeing stars, my hands kneading her breasts as my tendrils support her form, driving my penis over and over again into that special place. Our cries mingle and echo together, our peaks coming together as my seed spills inside her. Hard pants leave our chests as we rest together, getting dressed once we both come down from our highs. 

~~~End~~~

"Y/N, I'm sorry about my freak out. I had no right to act as I did and to even go so far as to strike you?! I truly am a despicable partner," Slender sighs softly.

"I have already forgiven you, Slenderman. I know life with me isn't an easy one but I know with a man as wonderful as you this new existence will be one of happiness. It won't always be easy but we will make it work," I promise, awaking my promise with a kiss. 

We lay together long after the night has passed and the sun risen, the gentle rays greatly warming the slight chill from the fall air. The silence between us was comfortable and relaxing, the moment perfect to just enjoy the other's company. After awhile we finally give in to our growling stomachs and return to the mansion. Now that the stress and worry had dissipated our bodies reminded us of just how neglectful we had been. Slender eats his fill of body parts harvested from recent kills while I settle my growling stomach with a more traditional breakfast of fried eggs and toast. Despite the simplicity it was absolutely delicious after several weeks of little to no eating. 

~~~~~~~

"Sally! Come out wherever you are!" I call as I run around the mansion to find the little girl, freezing in surprise when the entire mansion suddenly goes dark. I bolt in the direction of Sally's cries, wrapping her in my arms as I allow my wings to appear, casting a gentle glow around us. 

"Everything is okay. It's just a small power outage," I assure her.

"Y/N, Sally! Are you two alright?" Slender asks, wrapping the two of us in his strong arms. "A little shaken up but we're alright," I assure him.

Slenderman spends the next few hours trying to get the power back on but everything fails, eventually just sending everyone off with his siblings while he tries to figure out the problem. We needed the power or else the entire mansion was going to end up freezing at night in the fall air, winter not too far behind......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone is on wattpad please give me a follow at brokensamurai!  
I made a patreon so if you're interested please give me a follow there at broken_samurai


	17. At Odds

Slenderman's Pov

"Tch, where did I set the damn coat. It is my favorite one," He growls in irritation, shuddering slightly from the chill of the air despite the warmth of his suit. 

The heating had now been out for five days and the fall was not being particularly kind to the pastas. I could only keep them holed up in my brother's mansions for so long so I needed to get this fixed. I let go of a hard sigh when I fail to find my fleece lined jacket, trying to recall the last place I left it as I make my way to Y/N's Md my room, freezing with warm cheeks when I find my trembling angel wrapped up in the very jacket I was searching for. I don't think I have ever seen something more adorable in my entire life. 

"Y/N. Get up," I order, my fingers brushing against her cold skin as she gives a protesting whine and buries further into the fabric. "Come on, let's get you something to eat at least."

"Not hungry," She grumbles back, her chest rising in a deep breath before evening out into sleep once more.

I let go of a hard sigh and scoop her into my arms, ensuring the coat stays snug around her as I bring her to where I was working on kicking the heat back on, glancing over at her on occasion when her body was wracked by a rather violent shiver, becoming worried as I wonder if we'd have to abandon the mansion all together this winter. She hated being holed up and I was worried she might be caught if I let her anywhere by herself. The angels clearly wanted something from her and I wasn't going to let them have her, so I kept her by my side nearly twenty four-seven to ensure her safety. 

"Grant me a bit of luck for once!" I bark out, slamming my hand against the wall with a frustrated growl. 

"If you didn't yell at it, maybe it would listen," She mumbles, her voice sleepy as my attention is drawn to my lover. "Are you willing to let me try?"

"No. I am capable of fixing it as I have done this plenty of times before. It is simply giving me extra trouble this time around," I growl at her. "There is no need for you to injure yourself fixing something I am capable of doing."

"Stupid man," She sighs, climbing to her feet and coming to stand beside me. "You've rewired everything all wrong. All of your fixing over the years has fried the wires."

"It has done no such thing! Do not interfere in something you are not capable of understanding," I hiss, pulling her away from the electrical box. "Go find something productive to do with your time."

She glares at me for a few moments, clearly weighing the options in her mind on if she should disobey or listen, her (e/c) eyes watching my every move before she finally takes a deep breath. I watch as she turns on her heel and marches off, the jacket I had allowed to remain wrapped around her pooling on the floor as she shoves it from her shoulders. I could tell she was upset and for some reason I was battling between feeling guilty and feeling righteous because I had been the one to win this round. I let go of a hard sigh before returning to my work, although for some reason her words had planted that nagging seed of doubt in my mind. What did she mean by my wiring was wrong? 

"Here," Her voice cuts through my concentration as a set of blue prints is thrust in front of my face, my cheeks turning a bright pink as I examine the documents I had written up years ago for this mansion. "I'm good for a few things."

"I never said.....," I trail off, my gaze following her as she leaves my side once again, dropping everything and grabbing a hold of her hand. "I never said you were useless. I'm sorry." 

"I know you still don't fully trust me and I don't blame you for it in the slightest but I'm still trying Slender. It's been several months since I've awoken here as an angel! My life with humans was nothing but miserable and while it hasn't exactly always been happy here it also hasn't been anymore emotionally damaging than other things I've been through," She explains softly, looking so delicate before me in this moment.

She looked like one of those porcelain dolls that could break at the slightest touch, her E/C eyes brimming with tears as her lip quivers to fight the need to cry, subconsciously her fingers squeezing mine. In so many ways she was truly strong and yet in these small moments of vulnerability I was reminded at just how fragile she could truly be. So delicate and so beautiful.


	18. Lovers (Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The following chapter is a lemon! So please be advised and skip if you're not comfortable with this topic. The story will continue normally so you won't be missing anything if you skip. 😍😘 otherwise please enjoy!

2nd Pov

"Why don't we take a break for a little while?" Slender gently coos, tugging at your hand and carefully bringing you into his chest. "It's been a while since we've been alone and the chill is starting to get to me."

"I suppose a break won't hurt," You sigh softly as you rest your head against his chest. He definitely didn't make things easy. 

Slender uses his fingers to gently massage little circles in your back, listening as your pounding heart slows to a comfortable rhythm. Slender allows his hands to slide down your back into more personal territory, adding a big of pressure as he cups your ass and pulls your body flush against his own. Arousal sparks in your core from the more intimate touching, your hands clutching his white shirt as your breath hitches, both of your hearts seeming to sync in excitement. Slender carefully trails his claws along your lower spine, gripping the bottom of your shirt and pulling it from your body. He discards the shirt and returns to your bra, his tendrils finding your hands and binding them behind your back, another putting pressure against your knees to force you to kneel before him. 

"What do you want to do my love?" He purrs, his form towering above me as he has me completely at his mercy.

"Allow me to pleasure you," You pant, baring your teeth and carefully grabbing the zipper of his pants with your teeth. 

With quick maneuvers with your tongue you easily undo the button, rather thankful he wasn't wearing his belt today. With a smirk Slenderman guides his pants off his hips, watching in delight as your teeth remove his underpants as well. Slender's breath hitches as your tongue licks up his shaft, your movements slow and precise as your tongue dips into the tip of his penis, your mouth then engulfing his erection with gentle bobs of your head.

Slenderman tenses as he resists the urge to buck his hips, pleased groans leaving his chest as you guide him deeper into your throat, rolling your tongue along the shaft as your movements quicken. A delighted hum leaving your chest as it vibrates against his shaft, easily pulling him over the edge. You swallow everything he has to give you, grinning in delight to the clear relief you brought him. Slender tugs against your constricted hands, your wings sprouting just before he pulls you to the floor. In a sudden flash of movement Slender removes all garments of clothing from the two of you, resting himself between your knees as his claws trace and tickle your skin. 

"Slender," you moan when they reach your breasts, arching your back in delight to the delicate way he kneads them, his thumb flicking across your hardened nipples and sending a shiver of delight through your body. 

"You truly know how to entice me," He purrs, his tongue trailing along your collar bone, leading way for his lips to leave red bruises behind. 

"Slender! Please stop teasing!" You cry out, a sudden wave of pleasure lifting you close to the cloud of euphoria as the two of you become one.

His tendrils release your hands and instead move to support your back so your bodies are pressed against one another as much as possible. You gladly return the favor of bruises on his skin, ensuring you left a few that won't be possible to cover later. Passion and love flood the two of you, the heat of the moment warding away the cold chill of winter, each of you focused on the other. The friction only adds to the delight the two of you share, the peak of bliss sending you both into euphoria. 

Of course neither of you are finished after just one round and despite the uncompleted job with the heat all the two of you care about is one another in the moment. As the peak of pleasure begins to dissipate the chill of the weather begins to set in, Slenderman encouraging your overstimulated but relaxed body to get dressed to avoid any potential illness. Once the two of you are dressed Slender gives in to your desire to cuddle, your arms and wings wrapping comfortably around your lover. 

"Get some rest my love," Slenderman coos gently, his fingers stroking gently through your hair and eventually lulling you to sleep.


	19. Peace Can’t Last

When you awake again you're laying in the large bed in Slender's room, the temperature pleasant as you climb from beneath the warm covers, a soft smile coming to your lips when you come down the stairs and see everyone in the living-room. The usual chatter relaxes me as Ben, Jeff, and the proxies battle of out on some video game, E.J. and L.J. discussing various organ harvesting techniques, and Sally playing with her dolls as Slender occasionally scolds the boys for cursing. 

"Ah, Y/N's up from her nap!" Sally cries in excitement when she sees me, catching her in a tight hug after she bounds up the stairs. "Y/N daddy made it warm again!"

"Why yes he did. Took him long enough," I tease, sticking my tongue out at my lover with a laugh.

"Well, I did need some help," Slender grumbles as he keeps his focus on his book. 

Sally and I settle to play with her dolls, feeling at peace in the company of the mansion. This is where I wanted to spend my eternity, and I knew I'd be forever happy.

~~~~~

Gabriel's Pov

"Soiled! She's been soiled by that devil creature and you're going to let her remain?!" He snarls in anger at his higher up. 

"The earth is her eternal living place, Gabriel. It's time you let her go," Michael orders with a shake of his head. "She is where she belongs." 

"No she's not! She's an angel! Not a demon of a killer!" Gabriel snarls before storming from the room. "I'll make sure she returns to the angel realm even if it means my own downfall."

He opens up a portal back to earth, landing in front of the creepypasta mansion, his angry aura bringing them out. 

"If you all wish to keep your lives then hand over the angel in your midst. She belongs in the angel realm. Not with a bunch of killers!" He snarls, his sword held tight in his hand.

"I am right where I belong Archangel Gabriel. Please leave me in my peace." Y/N pleads, earning a hard shake of my head. 

"No! You belong with me! Now come before I kill everyone here!" He orders.

Gabriel watches as Y/N steps in front of her newfound family, her own angelic sword appearing in hand. The two of them leap at one another, their clashing swords sending blinding light as they break apart, Y/N matching Gabriel blow for blow, but she can't keep up for long. Soon she's covered in cuts and retreating back to her family, hard pants leaving her chest as her wings droop in exhaustion.

"Give up and come to me," Gabriel grins, attempting to use his powers to send Y/N back to heaven before a black tendril suddenly wraps around his neck. 

"No one is taking MY MATE away!" Slender snarls, coming to his full height and clashing with the angel, his fear palpable in the air.

In one last effort Gabriel throws his sword towards Y/N before disappearing, the sword landing in her chest as no one saw the attack coming. 

Your Pov

Everything seems to slow down as Gabriel's sword piercing my chest, pain shooting through me as I collapse to the ground, tears streaming down my cheeks. I blindly grab for Slenderman when he comes to me, clinging tightly to his hand. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to live out eternity with Slenderman!

"Y/N look at me!" Slender snarls, forcing my gaze to him as my body seems to grow colder. "Don't you dare die on me you hear!"

"Slenderman.....I love you so much," I sigh, everything going black as my grip loosens from Slenderman.


	20. Happy Endings?

Slender's Pov 

Hours pass as Y/N remains unconscious, the sword being removed and her wound healed. The sword just barely missed her heart and severed several arteries that had even Doctor Smiley's healing abilities struggling. I hold her hand as her chest rises and falls in shallow breaths. This reminds me of the last time I had her soul with me, cancer overtaking her body while her soul so desperately tried to keep its sick vessel. She went through so many treatments but the cancer kept coming back. So, we made a bucket list for her. We travelled all over the world, went on days after days until her death finally came. 

I held her close as she took her last ragged breath, burying her once more in the cemetery where other parts of her had lived and died. Each time I lost her I prayed she would come back as something immortal, I didn't care what it was, I just couldn't stand losing her again. 

"Are you thinking about me?" A soft voice croaks, the once weak grip on my hand strengthening as Y/N squeezes my hand. "I dreamed about you."

"It had better been a good one," I chuckle softly, resting my forehead against her's. 

"It was. I dreamed of all the times you showed me how much you love me. I'm sorry to have brought you so much sorrow over these years. I can only hope we find a way to live peacefully from here on out."

"We shall ensure it happens miss (Y/N)," Micheal interjects, appearing out of nowhere. "Gabriel is the one who carried your soul last and it is unbelievable how beautiful it is. Even now it shines bright despite your close call with death. He will be punished accordingly but you will be able to live your life as you desire."

"Thank you Michael, I couldn't have asked for anything better," I say with an appreciative smile. Finally I could live with my soulmate for as long as the two of us may exist. I truly couldn't have asked for more.

~~~~~  
A year passed with peace in the angel realm and here on Earth. Slender and I are building our relationship stronger each day and Sally has taken to calling me mommy. It's a true honor if I do say so myself. I also received an incredible gift from the archangels. The child I had lost was returned to me as an angel and Slender welcomed her with open arms, giving Sally someone close to protect as a big sister. 

We named her Hope, her wings and eyes grey as if she had truly come from Slenderman. (XD thanks nadiaelectra !) 

Things weren't always easy but we definitely made them work together. We were soulmates and would be together for all eternity after all.

~~~~~~

Gabriel's Pov

Working the gates of the angel realm, accepting souls is my punishment for trying to save one of my own! Y/N was an angel and she belonged here with the rest of the angels! Tch, he was going to find a way to bring her to heaven even if it meant his downfall. Such purity belonged in heaven and not on Earth where it would become tarnished and dirty. 

Anger boils within my blood as I monitor souls, keeping a very close eye on Y/N's soul, its pure light never diminishing but that could just be a coincidence. Perhaps Micheal was shielding her to hide how tainted she was becoming! He had to get back to her soon.....


	21. Deals

Lucifer's Pov 

(😅 forgive me for using the basic angels and demons)

"So you want me to capture this human and bring her soul to you? And what do I get out of this deal?" He questions with narrowed eyes.

"A pick of any soul that isn't her's. Even mine is on the table," Gabriel declares. "Do we have a deal?"

"Mmm, there was a soul I wanted, so I'll accept your deal," He agrees.

A young soul is what he desired. She was caught in limbo due to her parents but eventually sent to heaven, although they still kept in touch. Beautiful grey wings and a soul half angel, half demon, and perfect to be his queen once she had aged enough. He hoped to find her once again after they lost contact.....

Your Pov

"Sally! Hope! Breakfast!" You call out to your little ones, chuckling when the rest of the pastas come behind them as well. Good thing you made breakfast for everyone. 

"Good morning my love," Slender purrs, pressing a kiss to your lips.

"Glad to see you're doing well, Y/N. How are things feeling?" Doctor Smiley questions.

"Some tenderness on cold days but for the most part everything has healed just fine," I assure him with a gentle smile.

"That too should get better with time," Dr. Smiley assures me. 

I wash the dishes with Slender's help once everyone was finished, Sally and Hope running off to play with their dolls. They were three years apart but absolutely adored one another and I couldn't have asked for anything better. 

~~~~~

Lucifer's Pov 

"Slenderman mansion Hmm?" He mumbles to himself. 

What soul would the angel want from here, they were all dark due to their murderous intent. Hmm, hold on a second.....he sensed not one, but two purer souls within the walls, a familiar feeling in his chest as he recognizes the second soul. How did two angels end up in a place like this without killing people and tainting themselves.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice cries, capturing Hope in my arms with an excited grin. "Hey there little star. It's been a while!"

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Y/N questions, all my questions being answered in a single second. 

"There's a certain angel desiring for make a deal for me for your soul," I explain as I hold Hope in my arms. 

"Mommy! Mommy! Lucy and I are soul mates!" Hope suddenly cries, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment and tensing when you suddenly spread your wings in anger.

"It wasn't on purpose! I just suddenly got a mark on my heart and as I'm sure you've seen Hope has my mark. Sometimes soulmates know right away and other times, like in your situation, it takes an immortal soul to finally mark your soulmate," I explain, sighing in relief when you relax. 

"You can't have her until she's of age. You may visit but please, please don't take my baby," Y/N pleads as her eyes tear up.

"Mommy! Mommy don't cry," Hope gasps, pushing out of my arms and running to her mother. 

"I promise," I assure her. "She's all yours. Gabriel is still after your soul though and he's willing to make a deal with anyone to get it so best be careful. I shall inform my father that you and Hope are off limits. It'll at least keep the demons away for fear of dusting."

"Thank you Lucifer," You tell him with a soft smile. "Could I treat you to lunch?"

"Yaaay! Lunch with Lucy!" Hope cries in delight, her and Sally running inside together for round up who was home.

"I'll even give you a hand. A drink would be nice too?" I offer, grinning when she agrees. Slenderman had the best alcohol in this mortal world. 

"It has been a while Lucifer. What brings you to my home?" Slenderman questions, the malice evident in his voice.

"Gabriel is still after your wife so I wanted to ensure she was safe and sound. Of course being with you she'll have all the protection she needs," I assure him, humming in delight as I take a seat beside Hope. She is my angel.....


	22. Pleasant Dreams

Gabriel's Pov

Two weeks have passed since I last heard from Lucifer, my anger boiling at being betrayed by the demon. He had set up the perfect deal! Now no demons dared come near and no angels were on his side any longer. The reapers cared too much for the poor woman to grab her and he was still on probation. Tch, he was going to find a way to get her to the angel realm! 

"You're looking rather grim. Still upset about that angel woman? I'm starting to think you're in love with her or something," Azrael points out with a sneer.

"Nothing of the sort! I'm simply thinking of what is best for the angel realm! She has the perfect soul to become another Archangel and I want to assist her in such endeavors but if she remains with that man her soul will surely become corrupt!"

"His soul is the reason her's keeps returning. If you can kill him and send his soul into limbo you will finally be able to keep her soul in heaven. Just a theory," Azrael points out. "But are you willing to fall for such devilish crimes?"

"I won't fall," I growl in response. 

Yes, I just needed a way to get the angel sword and kill Slenderman. Then her soul is all mine!

~~~~~

Your Pov

"I have to say. You make some fine steak Lucifer," I hum in delight as everyone devours their individual lunches.

"Life grows boring from time to time in the demon realm so I venture into human lives. You learn how to pick up skills the longer you exist," Lucifer declares with a delighted grin. 

"Well I'm impressed by it," I tell him, getting home from the table to wash the dishes.

Once everything is finished Lucifer takes his leave and I put Hope down for her nap, spending time with Sally while she sleeps. They each got their own 'mommy time' during the day, especially since Sally now had to share my attention. We spend our time coloring over a tea party. 

"Mommy, are you okay?" Sally asks, gently nudging my arm when I attempt to doze off.

"I'm so sorry Sally. I feel super sleepy suddenly," I mumble, accepting her into my lap when she climbs in. 

"Then it's nap time! To daddy's room!" Sally declares! 

"Here we go," I grin, holding her in my arms and taking her to the bedroom I shared with Slender, the two of us cuddling together and falling asleep. I was so tired.

Slender's Pov

"Finally finished," I mumble to myself as I finish the hunting run through for the pastas, thankful Y/N wasn't a killer so she could be here for the girls. With that thought I go searching for my girls, Hope sleeping soundly with her kitty she got from her mom and Sally and Y/N should be having their daily tea party. A frown comes to my lips when I find their tea party abandoned, searching the mansion for her and finally finding them both sleeping soundly in my bed. I guess everyone was a bit wore out after today's events. 

I press a kiss to each of their heads and teleport to Hope's room to do the same for her, a blush coming to my cheeks when she grabs a hold of my suit sleeve. 

"Daddy, can you stay with me?" She mumbles sleepily, her grey eyes pleading on my own.

"Of course I can, baby," I promise, climbing into her bed and holding her in my chest. I hum softly as I gently stroke my fingers through her hair, eventually dozing off with her as well.

~~~~~~

I gently move Hope from my chest and to her bed when I wake up, surprised to find it was morning already. I was much more tired than I thought. I tuck my baby girl in bed and head to the kitchen to relieve Y/N of breakfast this morning. 

"Slenderman," An unfamiliar voice growls before hot pain shoots through my body, looking down to find a bright white sword protruding through my chest, black blood beginning to pool on the floor as I collapse to my knees. "Now her soul will be mine!"

"Y/N!" I cry out, desperately pushing through the pain so I could get to my room, tears streaming down my cheeks when I find Sally alone in the bed. "NO, NO, NO!" 

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Sally mumbles sleepily before letting go of a scream when she sees my state. "DADDY!" 

"Sally, baby, please go to Hope. Please, protect your baby sister," I gasp, finally collapsing to the floor as black begins to dot my vision. "Please baby......."

Your Pov

I expect to wake up with Sally snuggled into my side, Slender wrapped around us and Hope with her big sister. The four of us fitting comfortably in Slender's large bed, ready to be up and go wake everyone up with the smell of breakfast. It's the same way I've woken up for an entire year now. That's how I should have woken up but instead I'm in a cold room made entirely out of concrete. My hands chained behind my back, my feet chained around the ankles, and my wings spread with sharp hooks through them. 

"Now, now, don't cry my dear," Gabriel coos as he admires a white sword stained with black blood, immediately recognizing it as my beloved's. "You're finally safe and away from that horrible creature. There will be no more reincarnation for you!"


	23. Pain

Trender's Pov

I tend to Slendeman as Splendor takes care of our two nieces, constantly needing to restitch his wounds as the stitches are continuously dissolved. The injuries require twenty four hour monitoring, Offender swapping me out in the evenings so I could sleep. Thankfully all internal damage healed with help of our blood but the flesh wounds continued to open and bleed. A tired sigh leaves my chest as I stitch the wound once more, tensing with a growl to the sudden demonic presence in the infirmary.

"Do not fret, I'm simply here to help," Lucifer assures, coming to Slender's side, black stitches as dark as Slender's blood beginning to weave themselves through his injuries.

My breath hitches as the wound boils and heals, Slender's once shallow breaths turning deep and relaxed, his pale skin going from nearly opaque to its stark white state. 

"Why are you helping him?" I question.

"Your niece is my soulmate. When she's hurting so am I. I have no desire to bring harm to your family as I have no grudge against any of you," Lucifer explains. "And I rather enjoy the company of your sister-in-law."

"She's gone missing. It's one thing to have Slender injured but to have their mom missing? We've sent search parties everywhere and even Gabriel has been searching the angel realm but nothing so far. We don't know what to do," I point out with a heavy sigh. 

"She is not in the demon realm either I can assure you of that. I will keep my own looking out for her as well. Once he awakens, things will be easier," Lucifer assures before leaving my side. I could only hope he was right on this one....

Your Pov

My entire body shudders when yet another freezing bucket of holy water is dumped over my head, begging and pleading for the seemingly endless flow to come to an end as Gabriel admires his handiwork from afar. Still I refuse to give him the answer he so desperately seeks. 

"Eternity! That's how long this can keep going! Eternity, Y/N!" He snarls in anger, his patience having lost out days ago. "I even promised you your daughters and yet here you are making them suffer without their mother!"

"I'd rather rot in hell then sacrifice them for my own selfish desires!" I snarl, spluttering and coughing up the water dumped over my head once more.

"You know what happens when you talk back. How many shall it be this time?" Gabriel growls, tears streaming down my cheeks when he takes pliers and plucks the feathers from my wings one by one. "You're weak. Your body can't even grow back its own feathers!"

I ignore him this time, my entire form trembling from cold and pain as I kneel before my captor. My wings losing feathers as often as Gabriel plucks them from my wings, leaving behind ugly bleeding and bruised flesh. Every other moment I'm drenched in water, my defiance having given out what felt like only hours ago. If I could not be with my family then I wished an eternity of death rather than make Slender suffer in an eternity of misery. Gabriel accepts my silence and leaves from the door he came in, giving me rest from his endless torment. He would be gone for several hours before returning and I simply must try getting what little sleep I could find. 

"I didn't want to do this so soon but your beloved is awake. If I can't have you in the angel realm then no one may have your soul," Gabriel snarls, tilting my chin with the tip of his sword. "This is goodbye oh beautiful soul."

Pain.....searing hot pain shoots through my body as it feels as if my entire being is torn apart. The thoughts of my beloved family being the last thing on my mind before everything goes strangely numb. It was almost as if I wasn't existing at all.....

~~~~~~

Slender's Pov

Pain. That's all I could feel. Searing white pain entering every single part of my body and yet it was not my own pain. No, my pain had diminished a while ago. This was a dull pain in the very depths of my immortal soul. Pain that had me crying in remorse for the one going through such agony. When I awaken I'm strapped into my bed with my brother's patiently awaiting my return, beginning to struggle and thrash despite their encouraging words.

"I must get to Y/N!" I snarl in anger as I snap the bindings free. 

"Daddy!" Two voices cry before I'm suddenly forced back by two little bodies, hugging my daughters close as they cling to me and cry.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," I promise, keeping tabs on my beloved's state as I care for our girls. Once they were in bed I had to move, and fast.

~~~~~

Micheal's Pov 

"Where is Gabriel?!" I snarl in anger to find the archangel missing from his post yet again. 

"Relax Micheal, I'm right here," Gabriel growls in annoyance, a tea tray in his hands as he sits back at his post.

"Where is she?!" I snarl in anger.

"Where's who?" He questions with an innocent head tilt.

"You know EXACTLY who I'm talking to," I snarl, grinding my teeth in frustration to his innocent act.

"I haven't the faintest idea. I haven't had contact with her as that is my punishment," He hums with a shrug of his shoulders. 

I slam my fist on the table in anger before storming to the arms room, snapping my fingers to see which sword had been taken out. 

"Azrael!" I snarl, slamming my fellow archangel against the wall when he comes at my call. "Where is she?! What did you do?!"

"I simply made our lives easier dear Gabriel. Do not fret," He explains with a shrug of his shoulders. "She will be missed."

Slender's Pov 

Once my daughters are asleep in bed I bring Splendor with me to find my beloved. We end up arriving in Japan in the middle of the Suicide Forest, a lone rock being the only indication to an underground bunker. I follow the scent of her blood into the bunker, finding her slumped on her knees as a large pool of blood surrounds her.

"Y/N! Y/N, wake up!" I cry in panic, desperately shaking my beloved to get her conscious, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please my love. Don't leave me again."

"My love," Her voice manages, her hands grabbing a hold of my own. "I promise to find you once again no matter how many times it takes until we can be together for eternity."

"No! NO! Y/N, THIS IS OUR ETERNITY! PLEASE! Don't leave me again....." I sob, wrapping her in my arms and holding her close until her breath stops and her heart comes to a still. "Please, someone please....."


	24. Soul Mates

Slender's Pov

"Do not fret, dearest Slenderman," Micheal's voice coos, his hand coming to rest gently on my shoulder. "Watch her closely....."

"Why? Her heart has already stilled and her breath gone cold. There is nothing to watch," I moan in distress as I cling to my beloved's cold form.

"Slender! Be a man and watch!" Splendorman snaps, catching me off guard as my gaze falls on Y/N, a golden light surrounding her body as the sword wound slowly closes up. My breath hitches as her once bloody and feather stripped wings heal and grow in size, a golden hue surrounding her body as the color returns to her features. Her beautiful (S/C) skin soft to the touch as I keep her held close, warmth slowly returning to her.

"Y/N?" I call out softly, her stunning (e/c) eyes slowly opening and focusing on me, a smile gracing her lips as her arms carefully wrap around my neck.

"I'm okay?" She mumbles softly, her eyes filling with tears, hard hiccups leaving her as she clings to me. "I'm okay!"

"Welcome to the archangels. You are the Lord's Second Chance," Micheal explains with a gentle smile. "We will need you in the angel realm from time to time but you mustn't worry too much. You will be allowed to be with your family."

"Thank you, Micheal. For looking out for me and my family," Y/N smiles, her arms wrapped tight around me as she presses a deep kiss to my lips. "I love you so much."

"And I love you my dearest soul mate," I coo back. 

At last, my soulmate was serving a purpose at my side. Archangel or not she came first as my soulmate just as I came first as hers before I was a killer. 

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?!" Hope cries as she crawls into my lap. "Mommy is having a baby!"

"Hope! Mommy was supposed to tell him!" Sally cries, pouting that she didn't get to say anything too. "Mommy bets it's a boy."

"No, I said Micheal already knows it's a boy!" Y/N laughs, a few ultrasound photos in hands as she catches up to the girls and gives me a kiss. "Surprise."

"I'm so excited my dear," I tell her with a laugh yo the girls arguing. "Girls it's okay! You all got to tell me something together. Are you excited to have a boy?"

"Indeed I am," She smiles, lifting the girls in my arms and settling them in her lap as she takes mine. 

I wrap my arms around my family and capture my beloved's lips in a deep kiss. Life was full of excitement but I couldn't have asked for a better woman by my side as my soulmate. Together we were an unstoppable force and happiness blossomed all around us. I loved my soul mate and she loved me just as much, making life the greatest it has ever been in my long existence. I finally had someone to spend my eternity with and she was giving me the family I had always tried to build.

She made an excellent caretaker for the rest of the household and everyone loved her as much as I loved her, making our lives better and better each day we lived. She carried the souls of those we killed to the other side and from time to time we took care of ones that needed to enter the demon realm. We made one excellent team and our love spanned many years. I couldn't have asked for someone better to be by my side. She is my eternal after all.


End file.
